Hostage
by Katlana Child
Summary: The Sequel to Officer Diggs. 'Hostage is a game; a game of survival, technique, and passion.' So, Mal Fallon should be good at this, right? -...Summary may be updated...-
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So, this idea came to me recently and I thought, 'Hey, that would be a good sequel.' So while I should be sleeping, I'm writing a new fan fic. And not just any fan-fic either; The Sequel to Officer Diggs. Some information may change because this is just a raw idea so far, but I have a plan. So, tell me what you think. Obviously by the title, you can tell that there will be a hostage...but who? ;)**

**Read and review? Would make my day! Thank you!**

* * *

><p><em>A gunshot rang out and Diggs kept falling beside Mal, over and over...<em>

Mal tossed and turned in his bed, muttering the dog's name several times before Natara shook him awake. "Mal, honey," she said, "you're having the dream again."

Mal looked at his wife, not even bothering to sit up. He gave her a sad sigh and turned away. Diggs's death had haunted him for weeks at a time. He just couldn't accept the fact that his dog was dead. Sure, he had Niko, but he wasn't like Diggs; he wasn't like Mal.

"It's my fault," he grumbled and Natara sighed and snuggled up to Mal.

"No, it's not. He gave his life for you, Mal. You got to stop worrying about this." She sat up a little and kissed his cheek softly. "Now, try to get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

"Don't I always," Mal grumbled.

He wasn't too fond of taking over the SFPD, not since Natara became pregnant again. He liked having her by his side, like the old days. In fact, most days, as he sat in his isolated desk, he pondered the old memories; the first time he met Ken...The first time he met Natara...The time he finally went with his gut and asked Natara on a date. It was all very overwhelming.

"Daddy," a small voice filled the room and Mal sat up and gazed at his three year old son, Daniel.

"Hey buddy," Mal said. "What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare," he muttered and Mal smiled slightly. The role of being a father had been hard on him, but he pulled through with Daniel. He scooted to the side and patted the area between him and Natara.

"Come here," Mal answered and instantly, Daniel jumped into the bed, upsetting 'Mommy'.

Natara clutched her swollen belly and held back a whimper. "Daniel, what did Mommy say about jumping on the bed?"

"To not to," Daniel sighed and Mal chuckled.

"Come on, Nat. He's obviously still shaken from his nightmare. You can let this one little jump pass, can't you."

Natara glared at Mal for a moment and then sighed, defeated. "You're lucky I'm madly in love with you, Mal Fallon."

Mal smirked victoriously and lay back down. Truthfully, he felt better when his family was all together like this. It only meant that they wouldn't get hurt without the attacker going through Mal first, a task Natara teased Mal about every day.

Early the next morning, he quietly retreated from his bed, kissing Natara's temple and smiling down at Daniel. He whispered his quick, 'I love you's' and exited the house, Niko following closely behind. Sasha had begged to come to work as well, but she was Natara's dog, and Mal wasn't able to command her. However, his new-found bond with Niko proved to be satisfying.

At the station, Mal hid in his office, a routine he had become attracted to. Niko rested at his feet as he filled out paperwork and talked to the new mayor, Seth Holland. The two had agreed to lower their fighting rate until Seth was out of office, a day Mal was anticipating.

All the while, Mal kept the dream in his mind. He had to stretch out his leg several times during the day, an eternal scar of what happened to Diggs. Sometimes, he would stare at his leg and remember that day he was shot, incapacitated, and Diggs wasn't. He remembered thinking Diggs was still alive, despite the fact he was in so much pain. No, none of it was fair, but then again, when has life ever been nice to Mal Fallon? Sure, he married the woman of his dreams and they were about to have their second child, but everything else fell into darkness.

Mal was about to doze off when Kai Kalaba, the Forensic Technician, burst into his office. Mal tried not to flinch.

"Cap'n Fallon?" the geeky scientist called, smiling.

"What is it now, Kai?" Mal replied, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Just thought I'd let you know that someone's birthday is coming up..."

It wasn't Natara's, nor his...That could only mean...

"Kai, I know your birthday comes every four..."

"Mal...It's not even a leap year! I was talking about Amy's! And I just wanted to know if we could hold a party here with all of her friends and..." Kai caught Mal's glare and his voice faltered.

"Since when has it _ever _been a good idea to hold a party at the San Francisco Police Department, Kai?"

"Well, considering it was my birthday that hooked you and Natara up..." Kai muttered and again, he received a death-glare from Mal.

"For your information, Natara and I officially got together on New Years. And to second, I don't like the idea of a birthday party at the station."

"I bet Captain Yeong would agree," Kai muttered under his breath and Mal laughed mockingly. Obviously, today was a bad day.

"_Yeong_? You're kidding me, right? Look, Kai, it's _my _station now. I have complete rule over what this department does. Birthday parties are not on my main priority list. I like Amy, but I'm not having my station turn into some circus for a small birthday party."

"That's the thing, Mal! I didn't hire a circus this time. I just wanted a little mingle."

Mal looked at Kai for a second, trying to find an excuse. It was worthless. "Alright, but you're in charge of preparation and clean-up," Mal finally said and returned to writing in his note-book. "Oh, and Kai?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"If anything, and I mean _anything_, catches on fire...You're paying the expenses."

After Kai had left, Mal sat back in his chair and sighed. He was tempted to reach for the phone and call Natara, but he resisted. He needed to stop worrying about her. She was fine. No one would dare to harm her. After all, even when pregnant, Natara knew how to disarm someone and handle a gun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! It's me! I'm also thinking about uploading Haltalia today if I can get the chapter finished. :D**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-Barely a Brunette**  
><strong>Glad you like it so far! :D Thanks for the review.<strong>

**-SVUProductions**  
><strong>I love making people happy. :D Thanks for the review.<strong>

**-mozzi-girl  
><strong>**Daniel's back! :D He's such a cutie in this one. I'm sorry if I didn't capture a three-year-old's attitude. I did have a three-year-old cousin at one point, but I can't remember how he/she acted. So I just guessed. And maybe you're right about what's going to happen. :D And the same goes for me. I haven't read the fan-fics in awhile because it's just been; Come home, write fan-fic, homework and by that time, it's dinner and after dinner, I go to bed. So, fan-fic writing has taken over my reading. ;) Thanks for the review.**

**-A bit of a nerd  
>It made me sad when I read your review, but I understand the feeling. Once Cause of Death ends, I won't be writing for it anymore. Plus I've been more obsessed with watching another show (which will remained unnamed for the sake of my sanity). And aw, I really appreciate that. Your reviews always made me smile. Everyone's reviews did, but you made me laugh every time you predicted something and got it right. ;) Hehe, and I'm not going to tell you if you got the prediction right. You'll have to read to find out. But I do have something planned. :) Thank you for the review!<strong>

**-But I Have Promises To Keep  
>I know, right! Natara's a beast. :D Thanks for the review. <strong>

**Okay, just some quick little tidbits. I don't want to make this story super long. Against my writing will, I moved the plot into this chapter and am willing to attempt to solve it within a couple of chapters. **

**I have to give some dedication to Plastic Fork (Killer) because he helped me come up with some awesome serial killers that will appear in future chapters. I know this story really doesn't rely on the dogs, but I will try to use them as much as I can. **

**Also, I have to admit, I am having problems with my actors. I have my own personal grudge against my Mal actor and could possibly use some help. (I just get jealous whenever he talks to some other girls because I try to talk to him, but he technically avoids me. In fact, I kind of, sort of, threw a basketball at someone today because I was a little _too _jealous, maybe?) I tend to break things when I'm mad.**

**Anyway, must say that this chapter isn't my _best _work. I like the ending though. :D I'll say that.**

**Read and review? Thank you!**

* * *

><p><em>Natara sat in the living room, reading over a magazine with one hand on her now very swollen belly. Beside her was her most craved food at the moment; sushi. Mal always teased her for that, but he knew it was because the baby was going to be a smart one, just like its mommy. Natara frowned for a second, sensing a disturbance. She turned her head slightly and a gun-shot filled the room. He didn't see her die, but he saw her blood splatter across the wall...<em>

Mal jolted awake. He had fallen asleep at work again. "What is with all these nightmares," he grumbled as he rubbed his eyes. He reached for the phone, but Amy walked into the room.

"Mal?" she asked. Mal had told all of his friends and old recruits at the station to just call him 'Mal'. Not Captain...

"Yes, Amy?" Mal replied, his voice a little shaky from the dream. Amy took note of this.

"Um...Are you okay?" she replied instead of her original question. "You're a little pale."

"I...Well, I just had a nightmare," Mal sighed. "But it's over and I know it's never going to happen. So, what did you want to ask?"

"Kai found a body," Amy muttered, looking sick to her stomach. "And we've identified the murder weapon...It's really strange."

"What is it?" Mal asked, now interested.

"Well...It was a guitar string."

"Guitar string?" Mal repeated in disbelief.

Amy nodded. "Yeah. He...Um...Why don't you come down to the lab so Kai can explain everything."

Mal stood up and followed behind Amy, limping, as usual. Some people had stopped staring, but the new recruits couldn't. Someone had made up a story about Mal fighting off a bear or something to that effect and rumor stated that he had a mechanical leg. _Idiots, _Mal thought, shaking his head.

He, painfully, walked down the stairs and to Kai, who was looking quite sick himself. Something like this never happened.

"Kai, what's the situation?" Mal asked, startling Kai.

"Well, it appears that the head was severed," he replied.

Kai always liked severed heads. Mal wondered why it was bad enough to make Kai cringe.

"And..."

"Well, the killer knew what he was doing by not leaving any prints."

"Alright, but I want to know how our guy was killed. A guitar string just doesn't sound like a lethal..."

Mal's voice dropped when he saw the head himself. "Oh my..."

"He used the guitar string like a saw," Kai muttered. "Just thinking about it makes me sick. Anyway, the man is Julian Kale, a guitar player for a local band known as, 'Heart-Throb'. According to his on and off girlfriend, who discovered the body, he never had any enemies that he talked about."

"Is Ken signed onto this case?" Mal asked, turning away from the head. Tonight, he was going to be having one heck of a nightmare.

"Yeah. He's investigating the crime scene right now. Why don't you go talk to him," Amy replied and she scribbled down an address and handed it to Mal. She gave him one of her, 'Don't-Give-Up' smiles and turned to go back to her computer. Kai resumed examining the head, though his heart didn't seem to be in the investigation.

At the address, which just so happened to be an old apartment building that managed to stay in business, Mal met up with Ken, Niko behind him.

"I see someone is back on their feet," Ken replied in fake happiness. Obviously the crime scene was freaking him out.

"I've been on my feet for three years, Ken," Mal replied gravely and looked around. "Just not on the beat."

"It's good to have someone reasonable to talk to, though. Newly appointed Detective Bartaugh is in the hall barfing."

"It's not my fault he completed his training. He deserves the extra pay though. His sons..."

"Captain Fallon!" Officer Willis called and walked up to Mal. "Nice to see you out of that office. How are you feeling about this case?"

"Anxious," Mal replied, "sick. Revenge-ful."

Ken chuckled slightly, easing the tense mood. "Revenge-ful," he repeated, smiling. "I like it."

Anna rolled her eyes playfully. "Anyway, do you think we can get Natara down here to make a quick profile?"

"I can try to call her, but she might be napping," Mal informed, pulling out his cell-phone. He turned away from the group and dialed the home-phone. After six rings, it went straight to voice-mail. "Must be sleeping," he muttered and turned back towards the others. "I couldn't get a hold of her. But I married the woman, so I must have picked up something. Mind if I take a look at the scene?"

"Sure thing, Captain. We made an outline of the body," Anna stated and they all stepped back as Mal stepped forward. The gears in his head were forced to work. He hadn't been on the field in so long.

"What time did the murder take place?" Mal asked.

"I'll have to ask Kai for that," Ken murmured and pulled out his phone and began the text message.

"Anna, what was his girlfriend's name?" Mal asked and Anna shrugged.

"Let me as the Lab Geeks."

The unpreparedness he saw within his crew made him cringe a little. "Alright, let me ask another question...Is his guitar around?"

Joe Bartaugh had stepped back into the room, over-hearing what Mal said. "Uh, yeah," he replied. "It's in his room. Though, I wouldn't suggest going in there. It's intoxicating in a _bad _way."

"Well, this makes absolutely no sense," Mal grumbled and he sighed heavily. "Alright guys, I have an assignment for you all. We all seem to be a little freaked out by this new murder, correct?"

The officer and detectives nodded solemnly.

"And we all deserve some rest, right?"

"But Sir," Anna interjected, "Captain Yeong would have..."

"Officer Willis," Mal growled, "I would prefer if I wasn't compared to Captain Yeong. She is off the force now. I have my own way of handling things. I personally think that if you took the case off your mind for a moment, you would be able to work better tomorrow morning. Now, head home. I want all of you at your best tomorrow."

"Yes, Sir," Joe grumbled, as well as everyone else. No one liked to admit it, but Mal was too soft at points.

When Mal left the scene, he decided that he might as well take a break from the case as well. Besides, he was eager to see Natara and Daniel again. He always was.

His house was dark when he entered; no sign of Daniel or Natara. He frowned slightly at the thought and slowly turned on the lights. "Natara?" he called out. "Daniel?"

No reply. Daniel would have run towards him by now and tackled him with a hug. Mal shook his head. "They're probably sleeping," he muttered and walked towards the kitchen, Niko suddenly uttering a growl.

"What is it, boy?" Mal asked instantly and Niko kept his eyes on a motionless piece of paper that rested on the counter.

"Of course," Mal muttered. "Nat said she was taking Daniel to Anita's." He walked over to the counter and retrieved the note. He read it aloud, unsure of what was about to come.

_'Mal, you're probably wondering why Natara isn't home. You're probably wondering why I'm even bothering to write to you. After all, I am practically cheating. But this is my game you're playing now. You see, Captain Fallon, I am a friend, a foe, and a passerby. I am also a gamer. But overall, I am fair, something you seem to be lacking. Anyway, since I am **fair** I might as well start by telling you the rules of this little game that I like to call; **Hostage**._

_'It's quite simple._

_'Rule 1: Capture or defeat the wave of serial killers this next week. I can tell you've already met one of them, Picker. He's the one who sliced up that man's neck. I won't give you any hints, because that, my friend, would be cheating._

_'Rule 2: When WEEK 1 ends, and WEEK 2 begins, you will begin your search for Natara. She is in a well-hidden location. You must find her by the end of WEEK 2..._

_'Rule 3: If you fail to find Natara by the weeks end, then you have WEEK 3 to look for her. However, she will be relocated._

_'Rule 4: WEEK 4 is your last chance to save Natara. She will not be relocated again. Fail to save her by the end of WEEK 4 and she suffers. I also understand that she's expecting. You wouldn't want her to go through that pain, would you?_

_'Rule 5: Any missing posters or help from the police will result in instant disqualification and Natara **will **die. HOWEVER! You may receive help on the fourth and final week._

_'Now, Mr. Fallon, you must understand one concept about my game. Hostage is a game; a game of survival, technique and passion. If you really love Natara, you'll play at your best and follow all of my rules. After all, I never fail to punish cheaters. And trust me...I'll know the minute you call a missing persons report or even think about getting help from the police. Your wife's life is on the line, as well as your soon-to-be child. Don't Screw This Up!_

_'Signed,_

_'Gamer Master.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya everyone! I'll try to make this as short and simple as possible. :)**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-SVUProductions  
>This made me giggle...Uncontrollably. :D Thanks for the review!<strong>

**-Barely a Brunette  
>Why thank you, my friend! You're quite good yourself! Thanks for the review!<strong>

**-A bit of a nerd  
>Of course I do, but again, I understand. We need to at least keep in touch, if possible, that is. And I feel honored really. And I'm just curious, what is this new 'addiction'? :) Thanks for the review! It means a lot.<strong>

**-But I Have Promises To Keep  
>I would reply with something witty, but I'm not Mal. I honestly don't know where the idea came from, actually. Plastic Killer did throw some of his own ideas in and I used some. :) But it was mostly 'Not-Paying-Attention-In-Math', which I am pro at, right now. ;) Thanks for the review!<strong>

**-maltararox21  
>THANK YOU! Haha, I'm so glad you, like many others, like the game idea. :) Just seeing this made me grin. Thank you so much for the review!<strong>

**Alright, enough with the reviews. Anyways, I am thinking of starting yet ANOTHER video project, but this one should be easier than the rest. Have any of you heard of John Schmidt's Love Story Meets Viva La Vida? (That's all I'm saying...:) ) I'll try to work on the other projects, but right now, my Movie Maker is having issues that prevent me from trimming video and viewing it in the timing that I have set it for.**

**Thanks for reading this! Wanna leave a review? Thank you all so much! Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Without thinking, Mal dashed towards the door, and into his car. People gave him weird looks as he flipped on the siren and rushed into the San Francisco streets. This was not a good action.<p>

He pulled in front of a familiar house and ran up to the door, panting. His fist was going to make contact with the wood when he remembered a sentence from the letter.

"_And trust me...I'll know the minute you call a missing persons report or even think about getting help from the police. Your wife's life is on the line, as well as your soon-to-be child."_

He stopped himself. He couldn't just run to someone for help...It would sabotage everything! The damage, however, had already been done. The door opened and Former Captain, Maria Yeong stood in the doorway.

"Mal," she greeted with a somewhat kind smile. When she examined him, a frown replaced that smile. "You're really pale. Is something wrong?"

"Um," Mal muttered and scratched the back of his neck. "It's just my knee. The pain will subside soon."

Maria shook her head. "Sometimes, Mal, you're hopeless. Why don't you come in. It's almost dinner time and I'm sure Jenny and Annie would like to say hi."

Mal froze. He couldn't focus on what delicacy Maria had cooked tonight, though he was a little hungry. His mind drifted off to Natara. What if she was in pain? Or worse...In labor. Not that Mal had enjoyed the first time Natara was in labor...In fact, he dreaded the day this baby decided to use all of its will-power to make Natara scream at Mal for no apparent reason. He hated it when Natara was in labor, but he knew he had to be there. And if she had the baby while imprisoned by this 'Gamer Master'...

Mal's stomach lurched and he dropped to his knees, an action Maria took into consideration. She knelt to his height and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Mal, are you alright?" Maria asked in alarm.

"Yeah...Yeah," Mal muttered, trying his best to cook up a lie. He was quite good at it, considering the many times he and Natara went under cover. Then again, all the lovey-dovey stuff wasn't a lie, and that's all that was ever shared between them while performing the task. "I just got light-headed for some reason."

"Well, why don't you come in and sit down. You can give Natara a call that you'll be running late."

Maria helped Mal to his feet and took him inside. All the while, he thought about Natara and that only made him more sick. _What kind of sick creature would steal someone in Natara's condition, _he thought, anger starting to take over. _When I find the S.O.B who did this..._

"Jenny! Annie, I have a visitor!" Maria called out and the family congregated instantly. Mal had recognized Jennifer and Annie from his wedding and smiled slightly.

"Annie, this used to be..." Maria began, but her daughter finished.

"You're top detective. Isn't he Captain now?" Annie continued and Jennifer smirked.

"Hey Mal. How's Natara and the baby?" Jennifer asked almost instantly.

Mal felt sick again. _You have to pretend like nothing is wrong, _he told himself and sighed.

"Pretty...Pretty good. The baby should be here in a month. Um, Cap...I mean, Maria, can I sit down?"

"Of course, Mal," Maria confirmed and led him to the nearest couch. "Do you want something to snack on? I could..."

"No thank you," Mal returned, trying to smile. "I...I'm not really hungry."

"Are you sure? Some food might do you some good," Maria urged and Mal shook his head.

"I'm fine, Maria. I'm just light-headed. We hit a pretty big case today and the scene was not pretty."

"You'll have to tell me about it over dinner," Maria said with a smile, though Mal couldn't understand why a case this disgusting, plus the fact that Natara was missing, was something to smile at.

"You might want to wait until after you're done eating. Or maybe before. It depends on what you're having..."

Maria shrugged. "Spaghetti," she replied and Mal gagged slightly. Yeah, not helping.

"Yeah, I'll tell you after..."

Like promised, after the dinner he told Maria, Jennifer, and partly Annie about the case. (Annie had skipped out when he mentioned the murder weapon.) Jennifer looked sick to her stomach while Maria just sighed.

"Has Natara been able to help identify the killer's motive?" she asked quietly and Mal winced at the mention of _her _name. Thankfully, Maria didn't catch this.

"She's been napping a lot. I try not to worry her with stresses like this."

"That's good." Maria looked at a clock on the wall and sighed. "Well, it's getting close to midnight. Think you can head home, or do you need a ride?"

"I'm better," Mal muttered in response and stood up unsteadily. Maria was at his side, ready to stabilize if needed.

He thanked Maria for her hospitality, wished the family a good night, and took the drive home. He was surprised to find a letter on the porch steps addressed to him. He picked it up with shaking hands and walked into his home, being greeted by Niko and Sasha. The answering machine light flickered on the counter, next to the spot where the first note was found. Mal slowly walked over to it and sighed. Fearing it may be another threat, he cautiously pressed the button. He was relieved to hear Daniel's voice.

"Hey Mommy and Daddy," he greeted cheerfully, clearly unaware of the events that had taken place. "I miss you both! I still don't like not being home with you. Grandma says it'll be awhile, because of the baby. Anyway, I just wanted to call to say good night and sweet dreams. I love you both!"

His voice was cut off as Anita continued the message. "Hey Mal and Natara, don't worry about Daniel, alright? I know how stressful a baby can be, even when it isn't present. I'll keep him for as long as you need. After all, Neha doesn't mind the extra company, and Raj seems to be enjoying himself, telling Daniel stories and whatnot. If you two need anything, don't hesitate to call. Have a good rest of the night!"

The machine beeped, signifying the end of all the unheard of messages. Mal smiled, knowing that Daniel was completely safe and unaware of this tragedy. _They don't need to know, _Mal thought and looked down at the letter in his hand. Niko let out a small growl, startling Mal who had forgotten all about him.

Mal sighed heavily and decided to take a seat, getting ready for what was to come from this letter. His hand shook as he ripped it open and pulled out a single page of lettering.

_'You're listening to the rules. I'm surprised. Your search and destroy for my legion of serial killers begins tomorrow. Get enough sleep, Captain. You'll need it. Oh, and because every player deserves motivation...'_

The handwriting was altered and Mal gasped slightly. It was in Natara's Hand!

_**'Mal, I cannot write much...But I want you to know that I love you more than anything. I am okay, for now. All I can give about my location is that it's unusually nice, for a Hostage, that is. And believe it or not, but my captor said I could give you one piece of advice. I'm not sure how to put this, but you need to remember all the times we spent cracking cases together. You need to remember the cases we worked on. Remembering that will save me from this. And I can assure you that the baby is fine. Again, I love you, Mal. Be safe.'**_

And that was how the letter ended. Natara didn't sign her name, something she was known for. But he knew it was her writing. Relief, mixed with fear and sorrow, settled in. _Natara's okay, _Mal thought.

He crumpled up the note and sighed heavily. "Alright, buddy. You want a match, you'll get a match. Let the games begin."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Got some stuff to share, but let me start with the Review Replies!**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-A bit of a nerd**  
><strong>Haha! Fair enough. And House, no way! I've heard a lot about it and I think I might like it. And I highly agree with you on that one. Hugh Laurie is one sexy guy. ;) His accent kills me. :D And I don't really know what I like to watch. I mainly watch shows from my past...And believe it or not, Tough Katlana has been watching her favorite show as a little girl; Arthur. But then again, I don't watch TV as much as I used to, but if I had to say, the only shows I ever keep up on are Psych and iCarly. I am really into the cool, detective, criminal-psychology, murder-mystery kind of shows. If it creeps me out, then I like it. :) Cause of Death has been my main priority, however. Thanks for the review!<strong>

**-SVUProductions**  
><strong>You never fail at making me smile. And I'll give you a reason after the replies. :) Thanks for the review!<strong>

**-But I Have Promises To Keep**  
><strong>"And may the odds forever be in your favor!" I think that's the right quote. I haven't read the first book since last May. And yeah, I noticed that, but decided to keep it in. :) Thanks for the review!<strong>

**-champagneshowers**  
><strong>Thank you! And extra challenges: The sugar to a story. At least, that's what I call them. :) Thanks for the review!<strong>

**-maltararox21**  
><strong>I love your reviews...Just saying. :) And a fellow Hunger Games comrade? I like your idea for the hostage area, but I am sad to say that there is much more than just this little killer. He's just part of the game the Kidnapper, AKA 'Gamer Master' has set up. I'll spoil one thing...There are two more killers after this current one. And don't worry, I'll make sure I finish this story. :D And I'm honored to have you as a fan. ;) Thanks for the review! Makes my day!<strong>

**-mozzi-girl**  
><strong>No problem! I understand how hectic life can get sometimes. And when you sprinkle Fan-Fiction into it, the whole world suddenly stops. :) Thank goodness for the weekend though, right? And you made me laugh with the whole, 'Knowing something bad was going to happen.' I agree, though I do like when bad things in a story happens. Thanks for the review!<strong>

**So, it's time I told you what I have to share. You guys remember that one weekend where I was very depressed? Well, I thought it couldn't get worse. It turns out, I broke down today..._Twice_. I blame the hormones, but I was extremely depressed today, hiding in a corner, and crying. No one has ever made me cry at school...No one. It was awkward for some people because no one expects Shelby to break and cry. Like I have stated, I break things when I'm mad or jealous. Most were expecting me to break this architecture building we're working on, but I just sat on the ground and looked at the wall, not knowing what to do. I think there's three reasons for this odd depression. 1. Hormones. 2. Jealousy. and finally, 3. All my actors keep quitting on me and I don't have any back-up actors.**

**I'm hoping to just lose myself at a dance tomorrow. (Not get drunk or anything...Because my teacher is going to be there, even though it isn't a school dance...) But I just want to free my mind and forget about the movie...Forget about Orange Tie...Forget about all my troubles, and just have fun at the dance.**

**((Also, we had a guitar group come to our school today and guess what my mind drifted towards...In other words, I stayed far away from them, especially when one pulled out a guitar string to fix his guitar...:) ))**

**So, when I came home today and my inbox was FULL with review replies, favorite story alerts, and author alerts, you guys made me lose it again. :D I really love you guys, because you're like my third family. I know a dedication isn't much, but I want to dedicate this to all of my reviewers/readers. I freakin' love you guys! I hope you all have an awesome day today, tomorrow, and an awesome week next week. **

**Read and review? They seriously have an impact on how I feel. And I love them! Thank you and sorry for the lengthy intro!**

* * *

><p>Mal arrived at the station much earlier than any of the day-officers. This surprised the nightly workers. After all, Mal usually stayed home until eleven, taking care of Daniel. That was not the case today. And if anyone asked, he would reply with, 'Daniel is at his grandma's and it's just Natara and I.' No one suspected anything further than that.<p>

Mal pushed the doors to his office open and grabbed a manilla folder from his desk. It was labeled, thanks to Kai, 'String Theory'. He was determined to put an end to this killer.

All day he reviewed the case and even traveled to the crime scene again. The best part about all this; he felt as if he were a detective again. Maybe he secretly missed his old life; you know, before Natara. He still loved her more than anything in the world, but it seemed true. Mal craved to be a free man again.

The first connection he found within the case with 'Guitar.' Julian was a successful guitar player for a band and the killer used a guitar string to murder him. Mal suggested that this was a deep sign of hate towards the man, but passion towards the guitar. It wasn't until the second day that Amy caught a lead.

"His name is Mark Rock," she said, scrolling through the database. "Apparently, he tried out for several bands. Oh! And look, Heart-Throb was one of them!"

"Mark must have gotten a little too jealous," Ken concluded. "Amy, do you know where we can find him?"

"Yeah," Amy said and pointed to the screen. "Mal, does this building look familiar to you?"

Mal leaned in closer, beside Amy now. Kai let out an annoyed cough and Mal shot him a glare.

"What?" he asked and Kai shook his head.

"I would at least think you would have more respect for my wife. You know, you're just, like, three inches away from her. Do you think you could..."

"Kai," Amy interjected, "Sweetie, Mal is fine where he is. Besides, he would never cheat on Natara and I would never cheat on you. Now, let's focus on..."

"Son of a...That's my old apartment building!" Mal gasped. "How long as Mark lived there, Amy?"

"Let me check," Amy replied and as Mal stepped back, she continued to analyze the evidence. "It says he just recently moved in about six months ago."

"Alright, I'm going to check to see if he's there," Mal said and began to walk towards the exit when Ken grabbed his shoulders.

"No way," he growled. "Mal, you're a broken cop. Your job is to sit at a desk and read paper-work. You're the main man of the SFPD!"

Mal pulled away, causing a sudden jolt of pain in his wounded knee. "Trust me, Ken. I've got this. Plus, I know how the apartment is built. I'll be able to get around easily. And I'll have Niko by my side. There is no way that I can get hurt."

The former detective and head detective stared each other down. Mal won.

"Alright, alright," Ken grumbled. "You can go. But if anything, and I really mean _anything _goes wrong, give us a call."

"Got it. While I'm gone, I want you to investigate the scene a little while longer. It still feels incomplete."

"Whatever you say, Captain."

Mal had lied, obviously. He knew what was behind the case. He knew what was actually going on.

When he arrived at his old apartment building, he sighed, shaking his head.

"This brings back memories," he muttered as he looked around. The air was chilly, something unusual for this time of the year. Then, he saw it. A shadow moved in the alleyway behind the building. Instinctively, Mal whipped out his gun and followed the shadow. From what he could tell, the person was a teenager. Something was strapped to his back...Something with an odd, but familiar shape.

"Where is he going?" Mal whispered as the teen looked around nervously. He darted into an intersecting alleyway, and that's when Mal took the next step. He followed behind, hoping his knee wouldn't give out just yet.

"SFPD, FREEZE!" he called, a slight smile playing on his lips. It had been a _long _time since he had shouted that.

The teen gasped and flipped around, a sliver of light shining on him. Mal could tell what the object was; a guitar.

"Drop the guitar and put your hands on the ground, now!" Mal commanded.

The teen shared a nervous glance with Mal and slowly took off the guitar.

"That's it. Now set it down, we can do this the..."

Mal didn't have time to finish his sentence. Before he knew it, the guitar was flying towards him. With the grace of a paralyzed bull-dog, he unsuccessfully dodged the projectile. The force knocked him to his feet and he cried out in pain.

"Oh, you are so getting shot now," Mal hissed as he slowly and unsteadily got to his feet. He looked at the guitar and noticed one of the six strings missing. "You're kidding." He followed in pursuit behind the teen, who was now on the sidewalk, dangerously close to the streets. Mal raised his gun and managed to dodge the passer-by's.

"This is your last warning, Kid!" Mal called. "Stop and I won't shoot!"

"No!" the teenager replied and ran straight into oncoming traffic. Suddenly, the pain the guitar had caused didn't matter. Technically, nothing mattered anymore as a van filled with highschoolers hurtled towards the teenager.

"Mark!" Mal called and the teenager stopped in his tracks and flipped around.

It was already too late.

Everything was in slow motion as the impact of the car sent Mark flying into the back windshield of another, signifying a gruesome death. Cars halted as Mal dashed into the streets and to the now bloody corpse of Mark Rock. He applied pressure to some of the wounds, even tried CPR, but it was all hopeless. Mark was dead.

An ambulance arrived at the scene shortly after. The highschoolers in the van were shaken, but not harmed in anyway. The man who was in the car that Mark hit, had been cut by some glass, but all-in-all, everyone was okay.

Ken tried his best to _congratulate _Mal on this...Abnormal capture, but Mal shrugged it off. He decided to head home after filing the paperwork that was required.

Near midnight, Mal arrived in his silent home. It didn't come as a surprise when he found another letter addressed to him.

_'Well done,' _it read. _'I have never seen someone complete a challenge this complex in only two days. For completing the challenge in record time, I am obliged to give you a hint about your next killer. Fairs, rides, and all that good stuff can sometimes be dangerous. _

_'I am anxious to see how this plays out, Captain Fallon. Oh, and Natara is doing pretty well. She had a series of contractions yesterday, but she hasn't gone into labor...Yet. I would hurry, Captain. My new move will take effect tomorrow. _

_'Again, well done._

_'Signed,_

_'Gamer Master.'_

Mal was barely in bed when he received a call from Bartaugh.

"Mal, I hate to call you at midnight, but Anna just found another body. And let me say...This killing is much creepier than the last..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. I have something I have to discuss today. But let me start with the review replies.**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-But I Have Promises To Keep**  
><strong>My favorite is the 'I used to be a detective...Then I took a bullet to the knee.' Makes me laugh every time. And thank you for the advice. I'll see if I can find any of those books. :)<strong>

**-SVUProductions**  
><strong>Lazy good-for-nothing my butt. You're a brilliant writer, and most definitely one of my favorites! :D Thanks for the laughs though. I really needed it.<strong>

**-Champagne Showers**  
><strong>In Officer Diggs, Mal was in a face-off with a Drug Dealer. Ultimately, the Drug Dealer shot Mal and it hit his knee. He was about to shoot again, but Diggs took the impact of the bullet, which gave Ken enough time to shoot the dealer. And as for connections, you'll have to wait and see. :D<strong>

**I have one word of advice for all of you; Please do not do drugs.**

**There is a reason why this chapter is so crappy and short. My mind is not in my body. In fact, it's far from it. You know when you have a horrible day and you want the next to be better? Well, Friday, as you know, was a horrible day. It actually wasn't just a horrible day for me. It was a terrible day for a family in my neighborhood.**

**I only figured out this morning, when my day was going better than expected. I got a hair-cut, spent some time with my mom, and came home and started preparing for the dance tonight. Well...Everything was Cotton Candy until my friend sent me an IM. Here's a portion of our conversation.**

**HER: _Did you hear the news?_**

**ME: _What news?_**

**HER: _About Jacob Randall? _(Jacob is a sixteen year old in our neighborhood.)**

**ME: *fearing the response and typing hesitantly* _No. What happened? _**

**HER: _He died last night._**

**It took me forever to respond. It still hurts just typing that up. Now let me get this straight, I didn't know Jacob that well. All I knew was that he was a teenager who loved this girl, and loved everyone around him. I knew he was a good kid. I didn't know that he was involved in drugs. (Might I remind you that I live in a Mormon community. He attended Church and a little thing we have called 'Mutual'.) He seemed so...Happy...Prone to drugs. **

**It all just seems so...Sudden and unbelievable. His mom is a principal, and one of my friends. His dad is a teacher, and one of my friends. His older sister was a friend of mine as well. I loved their family. And just thinking, while my friend and I were chilling out and having fun after a mildly horrible day...A mother, father, and sister were rushing to the hospital with their son, who was knocked out cold. His little brother, who isn't even that old, is probably wondering why he'll never see his older brother again. **

**I was upset about my day when really, my day was a _good _day compared to their's. **

**So, please, please, please do not do drugs. They ruin lives and they tear you away from yourself and the people you love.**

**Sorry for that intro. And sorry for today's passage. Have a good day, All of You!**

* * *

><p>Mal traveled to the crime scene almost instantly, half-tired. In yet another abandoned alleyway, there was a body. It all looked normal...Besides the creepy clown face-paint.<p>

"That is...Disturbing," Mal muttered. He knelt next to the body and sighed. "Cause of death?"

"Stabbed in the back," Bartaugh replied.

_Another pawn, _Mal thought and he stood up. "Bartaugh, you head home. I will take this case."

"But that goes against Yeong's..." Joe stopped and cleared his throat. "I mean, if you want to. But you really should be staying home with Natara and you should be staying off that knee of yours."

"Natara sleeps most of the time," Mal grumbled. "Besides, I _know _she can handle herself. She's a strong lady. And my knee is just a minor set-back...Something we all have. Might I mention, your kids are a minor set-back."

Joe shrugged. "Maybe not seeing them for days at a time is a set-back, but Captain, your knee is messed up and has been for nearly three years. Plus, you're a dad as well, and you know how hard it is to juggle two jobs. Your wife is nearing labor, unlike mine. I can handle this case while you handle the small things at home."

Mal sighed. "I have made my decision, Detective Bartaugh. Now why don't you head home. I'll take everything from here on out."

"Alright, Captain," Joe muttered and walked off. Mal looked at the body and smiled slightly.

_'Fairs, rides, and all that good stuff can sometimes be dangerous.' _

"Of course," he whispered. He pulled out his cell-phone and dialed Kai's number.

"Kalaba Residence," Kai muttered.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Mal asked.

"Why are you calling me if you would think I'd be asleep?"

"Touche. Well, I need to know something and I found that you're probably the most helpful person here."

"Go at it, Captain Mal Fallon."

"Don't call me that, and is there a circus coming to town?"

Kai laughed quietly. "Circus? Why so interested in a circus all of a sudden. Is Daniel begging to go to one?"

Mal bit his lower lip. _Don't curse, _he thought and continued to speak in a mildly annoyed voice. "Actually, there's been a murder and the vic has clown face paint on. My best guess is that our killer is a homicidal clown."

"Well," Kai said, suddenly snapping back into 'Serious-Mode'...If Kai even HAD that mode. "I know that the San Francisco Circus Act is leaving tonight. They've been here for a month now. Their shows aren't that popular because they have one clown who scares little children. He kinda looks like a Meth clown, if you know what I mean. I think his name is Happy the Clown."

"And people pay to see that kind of stuff?"

"Stupid people. Hey, do you think Happy the Meth Clown can be our killer, Cap'n?"

"Could be. Can I get an address?"

Kai was silent, but Mal could hear typing in the background. "Aha! The circus is by the wharf. You better hurry though. The circus opens up pretty early."

"Thanks Kai." Mal muttered and shut his cellphone off.

It wasn't until fifteen minutes later that Mal was actually on the path to the wharf. He had to make a pit-stop and pick up Niko, who didn't seem all that excited about looking for a homicidal clown.

"This should be one of the Gamer's plays," Mal muttered. "We're another step closer to finding Natara and getting her to safety."

Niko whimpered. He was the only one Mal had been able to tell about the whole problem. Over the years, Mal had grown a bond with dogs, especially Niko. The death of Diggs just seemed to break him enough so he could form new friendships and not regret any of it.

When they arrived at the wharf, Mal was surprised to find Happy lying on the ground. "This is too easy," Mal growled and he got out of the car, Niko in pursuit. Surely enough...Happy was out of it. Maybe even dead.

Mal pulled out his phone and dialed the all-to familiar number; 9-1-1. "Yeah, we got a Meth addict/killer who seems to be unconscious...By the wharf where the circus is held...Thank you." Mal hung up and glared at the body.

"You know, I am up at two-thirty in the morning. The least you can do is pretend to put up a fight..." he muttered to the lifeless body.

Everything was a blur after that. Ambulance came, left, and Mal went home for the second time that night. Again, another letter was on his porch. He didn't want to read it, but knew that he had to. _It's for Natara, _he convinced himself and ripped open the envelope.

_'Brilliant, Mal. I'm beginning to think my challenges are a little too easy for you. No matter, I am preparing a move that will have you questioning all of your resources. Of course, you may have little help from your colleagues, but any mention of Natara's disappearance and she gets it. I have no hint for you this time, despite your amazing performce._

_'Signed,_

_'Gamer Master.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**It's a pretty hefty chapter today. When I'm depressed, I write. So, you know the dance I was talking about? I only go with my friend because everyone else there doesn't like me and I know it. So, as I was waiting for her to come pick me up...I realized she must have forgotten. I ended up not going and posting depressing statuses on Facebook. When my mom came home that night, we had a little mother/daughter bonding moment when she asked me about what was going on and school and such. My daddy, yes and I take pride in calling him 'daddy', noticed how depressed I was about just the week in general and tried to make me laugh every time I walked by. Yes...I admit...I did cry last night and my pretty make-up was running and my dad came to the door and I had to clean up my face. It made me grateful to have the parents I have. My mom and I don't really see each other anymore, and my dad and I have had some time to bond. So, in conclusion, I am feeling a bit better. :)**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-But I Have Promises To Keep**  
><strong>By foreshadowing, I'm curious as to what you mean. :) And as for the whole death concept, I'm kind of afraid to go to Church today, most likely, they'll talk about him and the whole room will be filled with tears and such. I hate it when people cry because honestly, I don't cry for death. I cry when I'm beaten down verbally. But yeah, I am hoping that I can be somewhat of a source of comfort to them. :) I'm not really good at it, but I'll try. Thanks for the awesome reply. :)<strong>

**-SVUProductions**  
><strong>Yeah, it is pretty sad. It'll take awhile before people are actually giggling in our neighborhood again...And I'm the kind of person who loathes depression for myself and other people. Thanks for the review!<strong>

**-mozzi-girl**  
><strong>Thank you! Haha! Oh, and I read your story, Capital Holiday! And guess who loves it...MOI! Thanks for the review!<strong>

**-Champagne Showers**  
><strong>If you want, I can send you a PM about the Summary of Officer Diggs. :) And I am totally excited for the new chapter to come out tomorrow! :) I'm only on chapter two, but I'm still excited! :D Thanks for the review!<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews and kind words. I love you guys! Oh, and I am not too sure about the ending of this chapter, but I like everything else, especially the intro! **

**Read and review? Thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>You Are Now Dustin Ferry<strong>

It all happened too quickly! She came for dinner, just like she had promised, but she was in a cloak and a plain, red mask. You were hoping to see what she had actually looked like; after all, you met on the phone, not to mention, The Suicide Hotline.

Now, you're standing on a chair, hands cuffed behind your back, and a rope tied firmly around your neck. She stands on a ladder, attaching the other end of the rope to the ceiling. She mumbles in quiet chants.

"Please," you call out, "I...I just wanted a pleasant dinner!"

"And I wanted a father figure in my life," she snaps and hops off the ladder, finishing her knot. "But we can never get everything we wanted."

"The police will find you," you growl, "They have the best cops on their team! I...I would know!"

"Oh Dustin," she chuckles darkly. "Maybe you should have considered your actions in the first place. After all, you're the one who called the hotline. It's not my fault your life is a piece of crap!"

"You're supposed to be helping me," you snarl, but your voice quivers slightly. "You're not supposed to help me commit suicide!"

"Honey, this isn't suicide. It's technically labeled as First-Degree Murder. You should read a Law Book sometimes. I find them quite useful when escaping The Force."

You can't tell what her expression is, due to the mask, but you see her eyes gleam with passion as she kicks the chair out from under you.

You feel your airways constricted as you choke and sputter. You kick and squeal, but most of all, you remember your mother, father, and two younger sisters. They always knew about your _problems_. They would probably just think of this as suicide when truthfully, a new serial killer has been released into the streets of San Francisco.

Everything has gone dark.

You are dead.

-C.O.D-

Mal Fallon opened his eyes and looked at his alarm clock; eight o'clock. Not wanting to face the world at all, he got out of bed groggily. Niko watches his every move, trying to look for some way to help him out. Nothing. Unless Niko found a way to save Natara or wake him up from this horrible 'nightmare', then Mal would be happy again.

After finishing his usual morning routine, Mal walks to his car, patting Sasha's head on the way out. Since Natara's been gone, Mal has decided to leave Sasha at home. She was getting older and Mal knew she wouldn't be able to work any longer. He always thought she was too depressed to work. Dogs were loyal companions, and when Diggs was killed, Sasha was confused, trying to find Diggs.

Mal remembered the day he came home from the hospital and Sasha sat on the porch, obviously waiting for Diggs. He also remembered the look of sadness she gave when Diggs didn't show up after a few minutes. _She knows, _he thought and slowly made his way towards her. He scratched behind her ears and gave her a smile before limping into the house.

As Mal reminisced about this particular day, he drove to the department. It wasn't until he arrived at the station when Ken approached.

"Hey Mal! Great job on solving that case yesterday! I have to admit, that was pretty impressive," he said, patting Mal on the back. "You feel like you're back on the beat, yet?"

"Yeah," Mal replied with a fake smile, "I think I'm getting there."

"And I bet Daniel is happy that his dad is finally living the life of a cop again. With your bad leg and such, I think he considers you as his hero."

Mal bit his lower lip. He never thought of his son considering him as a hero. He, at a time, thought of his dad as a hero. Then, Jacob went corrupt and he began to loathe his dad. He wasn't there for him...Ever. He realized how much of an act this was. He even thought that _if _he got to his father's age, he would be looked down upon by his kids. Natara kept him in line, though. He didn't want to admit it, but she was the strong link in the family, which made her disappearance very hard on him.

"Yeah," Mal finally replied. "He _might _consider me as a hero, but he never shows it. He's just a little kid, though."

Ken looked at Mal for a moment before shaking his head. "You alright, Man? You seem off, today. Did Natara puke on you again?"

Mal almost snapped. He wished people would stop mentioning Natara. It was hard enough to not wake up next to her every morning, and when people used her name as if it were a toy...

"No...Morning sickness stage is over," Mal muttered in response. "Listen, I'll talk to you later. I've got some paper-work to finish about Happy the Meth Clown."

Ken smiled and nodded. "Alright. You take care, Mal."

He didn't bother listening to Ken's final words. He walked straight into his office and sat down, Niko laying by his feet.

"I wonder what the Gamer Master has in store for me today," he growled, sitting back further. He closed his eyes and went over yesterday's -technically today's- letter.

_'No matter, I am preparing a move that will have you questioning all of your resources.'_

What did that mean? Obviously he was going to question his resources...But how? His train of thought was interrupted by Joe.

"Captain Fallon?" he asked, opening the door slightly.

"Yes, Bartaugh?" Mal replied, his eyes still closed.

"We found a body..."

"Oh great...What's this one covered in; Blood, make-up, powder..."

"Actually, it was suicide. The victim's girlfriend found the body in his apartment. Apparently, she confirmed that he had a suicidal behavior and had been calling the Suicide Hotline."

"Close the case then, if it's suicide. I have no time for nonsense things like this."

"Well, Captain...Officer Willis suspects foul play."

Mal sat up slightly. _Foul play. _That's just the word he needed to hear.

"How did our vic 'commit' suicide?" he asked, now curious.

"He hung himself. At least, that's what we believe."

"In his apartment?"

"Affirmative."

Mal stood up and motioned for Niko to do the same. "Alright, Bartaugh, give me the address to the scene and I'll be over there..."

"Captain, I really don't think this is a good idea. You haven't been spending time with your family lately and..."

"Detective...Why does it matter if I spend time with my family or not! My son is currently at his grandparent's house, enjoying himself. My wife is perfectly fine. She will call me if she happens to go into labor. Now if you don't mind, I need that address."

Joe backed up slightly. Mal had never shouted at one of his employees before, and this came as a great surprise to both of them.

Wordlessly, Joe scribbled down an address on a piece of paper and handed it to Mal. He walked away after that and Mal looked at the address.

"Come on, Niko. We're one step closer to saving Nat," Mal whispered and the two stepped out of the building.

On their way to the apartment complex, Mal made a few phone calls. One of them being to Maria Yeong.

"Maria?" Mal asked cautiously.

"Mal! It's great to hear from you. How's..."

"She's fine," Mal said quickly. "Listen...There's something...Something I need to tell you."

"Go ahead, Mal, I'm listening."

"Well, it's more of a hypothetical question, really. Let's say, when you were in charge and one of your employees were held hostage, what would you do?"

"Mal, is something wrong at the station?"

"No! Like I said, this is hypothetical. What would you do?"

"Well, I would alert the authorities and have my best detectives on the look-out."

"But what if you were told not to tell anyone and you were the only one who noticed the disappearance?"

"Mal, are you..."

"Please, just answer the question."

Maria sighed heavily on the other line. "Well, if said-person's life was in danger...I would most likely follow the rules and not tell anyone."

"And let's say that this person who is being held hostage is N..." Mal couldn't finish the sentence. A car in front of him stopped abruptly and Mal gasped. He stepped on the brake and dropped his phone. It wasn't enough. His car rammed into the other one, deploying the airbag. Niko yelped in pain and hid his snout while Mal hit the airbag, coughing and wheezing. He wasn't badly injured, but he could feel a black-out coming and for some reason...Welcomed it.


	7. Chapter 7

**__Two updates in one day! I mainly did this so I could clear something up! Let me handle the replies first.**

**-But I Have Promises To Keep**  
><strong>Hey, you're really good at guessing! :D And I love how you think about death. I share a similar opinion. For instance, when I die, I really want to be remembered for something good. :) In the words of Lady Antebellum, 'I Was Here!'<strong>

**-Things In Ink**  
><strong>Hey! Thanks for the review, and thanks for the comment. Honestly, I'm confused as to how I will make everything fit, but it manages to work somehow. :D<strong>

**-SVUProductions**  
><strong>Aw! But I like it when people 'yak'. :D Haha, thanks for the review! <strong>

**-A bit of a nerd**  
><strong>I feared this day would come, but moving on is a healthy habit. :D And seriously, I feel honored that you would check on my story while you visit! ((Btw, I'm still working on the video suggestion. I'll make sure to tell you when I am done with it. :) )) And thanks for the comment. You're amazing!<strong>

**So, some of you have heard about Jacob Randall. I said he died of a drug over-dose; this is incorrect. He died of suffocation. I don't want to give too much information because I feel like I'm being slightly disrespectful to his memory, but he was taken a little bit of Heroin. When someone takes Heroin, their senses are most likely dulled and they throw up. Jacob was asleep when he threw up and since his senses were dulled, he didn't notice. His airways were blocked by the vomit and he was rushed to the hospital when his parents noticed that he wasn't breathing.**

**It wasn't suicide either. So, that's all I have to say. :)**

**Thanks guys! Read and review? Have an awesome day and week! **

* * *

><p><em>Mal sat with Natara in the living room, cuddling close as Daniel played by their feet. Natara smiled as Daniel played with a small police car and Niko sat by, wagging his tail.<em>

"_I love Sunday afternoons," she sighed happily and Mal chuckled._

"_You know what I love? It begins with an N and ends with an A," he whispered._

"_Neha?" Natara asked, trying to suppress a grin. Mal gave her an odd look._

"_How'd you know?" he asked and Natara laughed and playfully punched his arm._

"_I love you, Mal Fallon," she said and kissed him softly._

_Mal smiled in return. "I love you too, Natara _Fallon_."_

_They looked at each other for a while, doing nothing but smiling. "Mal..."_

"_Yes, Natara?"_

"_I'm pregnant."_

_Mal stopped smiling for a millisecond. His first thought was, 'No!' Then he shook his head and smiled widely. "That's great, Honey! Expanding our family is just what we need!"_

"_You really think so?" Natara asked, fearing that Mal would get mad once he figured out._

"_I know so. Besides, if we're lucky, I might get a princess to spoil."_

"_Or another son," Natara added, relieved. She leaned against Mal and sighed happily. "I'm so glad you're not mad. I know we don't have enough room for the baby..."_

"_What are you talking about? Daniel can share a room and we have enough room for a crib in our room if needed."_

"_You sure? I don't want to move again..."_

"_Come on, Nat. When have I ever been wrong..."_

"Hey buddy," a voice in the distance called. Mal stirred slightly as he felt something wet run across his face in a lapping motion.

"Huh?" Mal asked and sat up wearily. "Wh...What happened?"

Above him stood a business-looking man and Niko was licking his face. The man smiled with relief. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit with a bus," Mal grumbled in reply as he sat up straighter. "Am I bleeding?"

The man looked over Mal and shook his head. "Nope! Listen, there are some paramedics coming soon. Do you feel okay?"

"I'm fine," Mal replied. "I really have to go though. I have a crime scene to go to!"

"A cop?" the man asked.

"No...I am Mal Fallon, Captain of the San Francisco Police Department."

The business man smirked. "Nice. And I'm Charlie Winters. Sure you're doing okay?"

"I've taken a bullet to the knee, I've been held at gun-point several times, and I have a very demanding, yet beautiful wife who can handle a gun and kill someone in fifteen different ways. I'm also the father of an energetic little boy and a child-on-the-way."

Charlie smiled. "Ah, I take it that you're perfectly fine."

"Or completely insane. I haven't slept right in a couple of days," Mal muttered.

"It'll pass, buddy," Charlie responded kindly.

-C.O.D-

**You Are Now Celest Taylor**

You stand at the crime scene in tears. However, the officers don't know that they're fake tears. You cover your face as the body of Dustin Ferry is wheeled out of the home. Detective Ken Greene approaches you, a concerned expression on his face.

"Celest?" he asks and you look up, hoping your eyes are red enough.

"Y-yes Detective?" you ask in a shaky voice.

"A few friends of mine suggest foul play in Dustin's death," Ken replies grimly. "I know it sounds hard to handle and I can guarantee you that if this was murder, we'll have the killer behind bars in no time."

"Th-Thank you, Detective. D-Dustin..." you break down again and Ken awkwardly pats your shoulder.

"Why don't you get some rest, Kid. You've had a rough day."

You nod and turn away from him. You walk from the crime scene just as a black, screwed up car pulls into the apartment complex parking lot. You dive out of sight and pull out your cell phone. With rather quick reflexes, you call a familiar number. After a while of waiting a voice comes up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Jessie!" you reply in a fake, happy accent.

"Jessie. My name is Christopher," the person on the other line responds with a sigh. "You probably know why I'm calling."

"Well, Honey, I can assure you that it only gets better," you say, smiling. "I've helped many teenagers much like yourself, drift over the depression and suicidal thoughts."

"Really? So you're like, Mother Theresa or something!"

You hold back a snarl and giggle cutely instead. "Aren't you a funny boy. Say, do you live in the San Francisco area?"

"Of course I do! Would you like to meet up sometime...For dinner?" Christopher asks and you grin maliciously.

"I would love that, Christopher! Just give me the address and I'll meet you there! And then, we can talk about your _problem_. Because I know there _is _a _solution_."


	8. Chapter 8

**I personally really like this chapter. :D I am switching from view to view, which I have found pretty fun. The beginning is a bit edgy and so is the other part with Mal. I mainly want to focus on Celest. :)**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-mozzi-girl**  
><strong>Thanks for the review! And don't worry about replying every time. :D But thanks anyway. By the way, I love where Capital Holiday is going. :D Keep up the awesome job!<strong>

**-SVUProductions**  
><strong>Oh my goodness, you reminded me of something. :D What with your I demandeth that thou Updateth. :D I was emailing the wonderful person who is making the Sims Maskmaker Movie on Youtube (Rockcandylove123) And she had come up with 'Mal Fallon's Commandments.' I must share her awesome-ness. <strong>  
><strong>Thou Shalt go by Thine Gut.<strong>  
><strong>Thou Shalt make little Maltara Babies.<strong>  
><strong> Always Choose the most dangerous option given.<strong>  
><strong>Thou Shalt not call Natara, Nat.<strong>  
><strong>Thou Shalt not call Natara, Special Agent Hottie Boom Bottie.<strong>  
><strong>Screw Brushing Teeth, Drink Scotch.<strong>  
><strong>Thou Shalt keep in physical condition, for they always run.<strong>  
><strong>Thou Shalt keep thine gun holstered and not shoot Shawn Mallory.<strong>  
><strong>And that's it. They made me laugh, especially the first one. Sometimes, I write it into my calculator when I have a math test and guess who aces it every time! :D Thanks for the review, they make my day!<strong>

**-Things In Ink**  
><strong>Hey! And you'll have to see about that. (It is revealed in this chapter, I'll give you that) And I got the new episode, but I haven't played it yet. :D I'm excited about playing it tonight though! :D Thanks for the review!<strong>

**-But I Have Promises To Keep**  
><strong>Why thank you! I try my best! And, 'Mal Fallon: Held at gunpoint, shot in the knee, and saves a dog. Then walks away from a car accident. Mal is a freakin' beast.' Is all I was thinking about. That seriously made my day! That's my new slogan...Even though I still love, 'I used to be a detective...Then I took a bullet to the knee." :D Thanks for the awesome reviews!<strong>

**Okay guys, I wanted to address a more serious topic. I am not one for suicide...And I am not too comfortable about mentioning it. I am not trying to offend in any way. Please take note of that.**

**Also, I have a question. A lot of you know about my bad week last week. I thought with a new haircut and makeup, it would be slightly better this week. It wasn't. I mean, Orange Tie sat by me during Lunch!...But we didn't talk. But hey, that's a step! So, what I need help with is this...I have friends who are very committed to their 'Standards'. If I use simple words like, 'Effin' 'Pissed' and sometimes 'Crap' they get mad at me. Two of them...And sadly to say, Plastic Killer is one of them, hit me. Now I know I might be over-reacting, but I'm kind of tired of getting pushed into walls. I mean, Plastic Killer isn't that rough, he only slaps my hands. (And I can take it. Everything is playful between us and he's like a brother to me.) But it's my other friend, the one who I am mostly experiencing problems with, that hurts me the most. She sometimes shoves me into my locker, punches my arm, jabs me really hard, bites me, kicks me, steps on my feet really hard, and...All that good stuff, I guess. I tell her, 'Why do you constantly abuse me? Do I not have feelings?' And she replies with, 'I'm not abusing you. Wow, I'm not even touching you. Grow up, Shelby.' I am sick of this, but don't want to be too mean. Sometimes I snap, but today was really bad for me. In fact, I can't really do anything with my left hand without it hurting. (Typing was a bit of a hassle today.) Plastic Killer was nice about it, and apologized, but my friend did not. I don't want this to be my only memory at this school. (And yes, I have tried telling my parents, but my mom says I'm over-reacting and I always do this, and my dad says that I need to punch them back and give them a taste of what I feel every day. I love my dad, but that's not happening.)**

**So, sorry for the long intro. I just want to know how to handle this situation. I hope you enjoy the story today. (Oh, and my email is acting funny...Along with every other Gmail user I know, so I might not respond to all reviews next time. I'll respond to the reviews I get and see. If I accidentally miss yours, I apologize in advance. You guys are awesome and I love hearing from you. Feel free to tell me anything you want, even PM me. :D Thank you!**

* * *

><p>When Ken saw Mal, he sighed happily. "Dude! Yeong called and said you were in a car accident," he said as Mal limped towards him.<p>

"Yeah...I was. And it was not pleasant either," he replied in an annoyed tone and sighed heavily. "Anyway, I'm fine. So, what's the situation."

"A boy 'kills' himself and his girlfriend discovers his body. He was reported to have suicidal behavior but a few of us are suggesting..."

"Foul play," Mal finished. "Yeah, I know. Mind if I look at the scene?"

"If you're up to it," Ken replied dully and walked off t converse with the other officers. Mal looked around slowly, seeing if he can pick up anything.

"The body," Mal called. "Where is the body?"

"We took it away," Ken replied back, just as loud.

Mal sighed heavily and threw his head back, a gesture that hurt him. "Is it at the morgue?"

"Where else would a dead body be; McDonald's?" Ken growled.

"It's happened before." Mal continued examining the area. That's when he noticed a small, reflective object lying on the ground. He bent down to grab it and noticed it was a tube of lip gloss. The color was pink-ish, purple. "Looks like we got some evidence," Mal muttered. "Why would a tube of lip gloss be in this kid's room?" Mal twirled it in between his fingers, noticing that whatever _actual _evidence, such as fingerprints, that was on there is now tainted. He silenced his curse and threw the lip gloss to the side. "Niko!" Mal called out and the dog was by his side instantly. He had received only a scratch from the crash, which made Mal a bit jealous. "Niko, sniff the area and see if you can find something."

Niko barked and followed Mal's orders. It wasn't until a few minutes later when Niko whimpered and sat down. "Nothing?" Mal asked in disbelief. "You're kidding!"

Niko hung his head in shame and Mal sighed. There was nothing more he could do, but go to the morgue and look at the body himself.

"Come on, Niko," he called and left the crime scene abruptly.

-C.O.D-

**You are now Natara Fallon**

You sit in a plush chair, holding your aching stomach. You wish Mal would just show up already, but know that he has to complete the game. You don't think you can wait any longer.

Your mind drifts off to the night _he _came into your house.

-FOUR DAYS AGO-

You were lying on the couch after dropping off Daniel at your parent's Spring Home in upper San Francisco. You try to close your eyes, but the baby's kicks are hard. You wish you could call it a he or she when you cursed, but Mal wanted the gender to be a surprise.

Without further patience, you result to turning on the TV. You glare at the screen, wincing each time a kick hit.

That's when you hear the crash. With the speed of a sloth, you jump up and turn around just in time to see a masked man.

"Don't scream," he says, his voice thick with a Russian accent. It brings back memories...Memories of when Genevieve 'kidnapped' you. Mikhail is who you first blame, but when the man removes his mask, you know that it is not him. His face isn't scarred.

"My name," he announces quietly, "will be revealed...Once your husband completes my game."

You look around to see if you can spot your gun. "What game?" you ask cautiously.

"In due time, Mrs. Fallon. Now, you'll come with me and you won't make a sound. You'll help me clean up the little mess I made."

"It's daylight, though," you growl. "Won't people see you."

The man chuckles and takes a step towards you. You get in a stance that seems unfamiliar. "Don't come any closer."

"But Mrs. Fallon," he says, smirking, "that would be against the rules."

You were no match for him. You sighed and decided that it might be best to just follow along. Besides, you had faith in Mal.

And now, you sit in his presence, trying not to show any sign of weakness. You, instead, let out a snarl.

"He'll beat you..." you say.

The man smiles. "Ah, but you don't know that. He could fail and die on the way...But only if he cheats."

"You're a creepy, old man," you scoff and turn away. "Will I ever be able to write to Mal again?"

"Negative," the man responds coldly. "How will I know that you're not secretly giving away our location."

"I would never put his life in danger by doing something that stupid!"

"Of course you would. You Americans are...Unusually dull."

You let the rude comment slide, but only because you're in pain again. _Just three more weeks to go, _you tell yourself. _Maybe even less if Mal finds me in time. _You take a deep breath and steady yourself. "So, what was your next move?" you ask casually.

"I cannot reveal my moves to the other players," the man responds.

"Player?" you ask, trying not to test your patience. "I'm the _prize!_"

The man only chuckles in response, which boils your blood.

-C.O.D-

Mal was at the morgue in under twenty minutes. He was led to the body of Dustin Ferry. As soon as he saw him, his gasped. A pink-ish, purple splotch was on his neck. Why the cops didn't see that first surprised him.

"Son of a-The killer was female..." he growled.

"Pardon me?" the mortician asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mal pointed where the splotch was. "Do you see that?"

The mortician looked at what Mal was referring to and shook his head. "Merely a bruise from the rope."

"Bruise from the rope, my butt! This is lipstick. I found a tube of it at the crime scene. A finger-print test won't work, because the lipstick was tainted."

"I wonder who did that," the mortician asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Would you shut up and listen," Mal snarled. "After all, you're talking to the captain of the S.F.P.D."

"Acronyms don't add to your superiority, Captain. Anyway, you think this boy was murdered?"

"Obviously. Look, if he committed suicide, he wouldn't have anyone at the house. The lipstick looks no less than a couple of hours old. I'm guessing our killer hung him and..."

"Kissed his neck? But Captain, why on Earth would someone do that?"

Mal thought this over. "He has a girlfriend. I think she was fairly new. Maybe a past-girlfriend got jealous and decided to use his suicidal behavior as an advantage."

The mortician shrugged. "Could be. But I still don't think this boy was murdered."

"But I do," Mal said under his breath. "Thank you for your time."

"Have a good night, Captain."

-C.O.D-

**You Are Now Celest Taylor**

You stand in an apartment room, accompanied by a man. It's Christopher, the boy you talked to on the hotline. He is smiling as he sips from the wine glass.

"You know, Jessie," he says quietly, "I have never smiled this much in my life. You're a pretty cute girl."

You throw back your blonde hair flirtatiously and giggle. "Oh, it's nothing. I'm only helping you out."

Christopher sets down his glass. "Well you know, there is something _else _you can help me out with."

You get what he means and giggle once more. "Alright, Sweetie. Go into your room and get ready. I need to visit the little ladies room!"

Christopher chuckles and obeys your command. When he disappears, you run into the bathroom, your purse in hand. Christopher had told you his choice of weapon when it came to his life on the phone. You pull out a silver gun, similar to the one he owns. You make sure it only has one bullet and cock it. After this task is done, you slowly head to his room. He's lying on the bed in nothing more than a white undershirt and some boxers.

_Gross, _you think as you approach the bed. You need to get close enough so you can shoot at the desired distance.

"Hey, you look a little..." Christopher stops to find the word. "Pale?"

"It was a nice dinner, Chris," you say, smiling your fake smile. "I really enjoyed it. Now, I have a solution to your _problem_."

Christopher raises an eyebrow. "A...Solution?"

"Yes! You obviously feel down on yourself. You feel like you're a failure because of what your last girlfriend said."

You take a step closer.

"Well, yeah," Christopher responds. "But I don't see how any advice can help that..."

"It's very simple, Chris...Very simple. Your solution lies within your apartment building."

You cautiously eye the Fire-Escape that lies outside the window in his room. _Perfect, _you think as you take another step closer. You're able to whisper in his ear now, and that's what you do.

Christopher closes his eyes and breathes in your scent, something that bothers you. "What is it, Jessie?" he asks so quietly, he's barely audible.

"It's. Me," you growl and place the gun to the side of his head. You don't hesitate to pull the trigger...

BAM!

Christopher's blood sprays against the walls. Quickly and carefully, you swab the gun and place it in his hand. Without much consideration or a good-bye, you jump out the window and run down the Fire-Escape before anyone even notices what had happened.

You don't hear sirens or the news report until early the next morning.


	9. Chapter 9

**It's a little shorter today. :) Sorry 'bout that.**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-But I Have Promises To Keep**  
><strong>First of all, thank you for the comment at the beginning. :) I do my best to add some humor.<strong>  
><strong>As for your friendship help. I believe she is setting her dominance, but not to impress Plastic Killer. Something you should know...Plastic Killer is...Well different than a lot of people at the school. I wouldn't say challenged...Because he's the smartest kid in my class...But he is a little...Gross, maybe? (Since I live with boys, I've learned to cope with it...) But yeah, most likely setting her dominance is the main cause. But it's gotten slightly better today! I mean, we had a few spats...But the hitting was reduced. I was just happy that my arm wasn't throbbing when I came home from school today. Thanks for the advice, it really helped me out today! You're amazing!<strong>

**-SVUProductions**  
><strong>Thanks for the review! :D (Sorry if the last chapter was...Disturbing in any way. I'm trying to get on a better path with this one.)<strong>

**Okay, so, nothing much to say besides it snowed. I feel a little frustrated though because everyone here was begging for snow on their Facebook statuses and at school...And when snow finally came...They were angry and cursed it. "Y U NO LIKE SNOW?" :D I, personally, was really happy that parts of Utah are now blanketed in white. It adds a color, in a way. :) **

**Thanks for all the reviews. They put a smile on my face. :)**

* * *

><p>Mal had another nightmare, and without Natara to comfort him, he felt lost. Niko was at his bedside though, so he guessed that counted as <em>something<em>.

"Hey Niko," Mal yawned. "Where's Sasha?"

Just as Mal said her name, the lone mutt strolled into the room. She looked disappointed...Sad...Out of shape. Mal frowned slightly.

"Hey girl," he said and Sasha gave a sad bark. Mal exchanged a glance with Niko and Niko whimpered slightly.

"Sasha, do you want to go to the station today? I bet Amy would like to spend some time with you."

Sasha sat down and looked up at Mal, her brown eyes very sad. Mal knew exactly why. He sighed and shook his head. "I miss Diggs too, but you and I have got to move on. You got Niko now, who's technically Diggs...But not."

Sasha rolled her eyes, something she had learned from Diggs. "Alright, you want to play that game, you're not coming to the station!"

Sasha didn't respond. Instead, she hopped up on the bed, in Natara's spot to be exact, and curled up into a ball. Mal grumbled under his breath as he got out of bed and went to complete his morning activities.

While eating breakfast, Mal decided to turn on the TV and listen to the daily news. He wasn't really listening...More like seeing what tricks he could get Niko to do for a piece of sausage. It even brought a smile to his face, something that hadn't happened since Natara disappeared. He was in the middle of a cheery laugh when a line from the news report caught his attention.

_'The body of twenty-one year old, Christopher Ross, was discovered last night. A gun was found in his hand, but police officers suspect foul play, something else they had suspected when the body of twenty year old, Dustin Ferry was discovered yesterday morning...'_

"Son of a-," Mal muttered as he stood up. Niko whined when he learned that the game of 'catch' was over. "Hush. Let's get moving before Ken decides to move the body again. I do _not _want to talk to that mortician again."

Later, at the crime scene, Mal bit his lower lip. His wish had been fulfilled; the body was not yet moved. The sight was disturbing, of course. What was most disturbing, however, was the nice dinner set up. The forensics team was getting fingerprints and had confirmed that someone had been here, but who it was, they were unsure. Ken arrived at the scene shortly after, greeting Mal with a solemn hello.

"What's the order today?" Ken asked.

"'Suicide'," Mal replied. "But again, we must involve foul play."

"Think we might have a serial killer on our hands?" Ken asked, furrowing his brow.

"Most likely," Mal replied. He knew this was the work of a serial killer, but he also knew she was a piece in the Gamer Master's plan. She had to screw up sometime.

-C.O.D-

**You Are Now Celest Taylor**

You drop to the ground, and shake your head. You're at a man's feet, more specifically, the _**Gamer Master's **_feet. He shakes his head disapprovingly.

"Celest...Why on earth did you think that you could get away with two murders and not face the police sooner or later?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I forgot about them being able to track phone records," you say, bowing your head. "I don't want to end up like Mark and Happy."

"They were idiots, Celest. You're so much brighter than they are. Everyone makes a mistake, especially killers. The only way to resolve this problem is alter your appearance."

You look up at the Gamer Master fearfully. "What? I can't do that! No one from my past will remember me!"

"That's the point, is it not?"

You sigh heavily and shake your head. "I don't know if I can do it, Sir. It's a big step..."

"But you're a killer, Celest. You should be able to kill with ease and not worry about changing your appearance."

You shake you head once more. "I'm sorry, Sir. Give me another chance. I _will _redeem myself. In fact...I could go after Mal. He seems pretty depressed ever since you kidnapped his wife." You're eyes light up with hope, but the Gamer Master shakes his head angrily.

"You are assigned to one thing," he growls. "You take advantage of your job. You call suicidal teens and adults and pretend to help. Then, when they want to take the next step, you kill them with _their _motive. You are not to make any contact will Mal Fallon that would cause him to die in the process. That would be cheating..."

-C.O.D-

Mal was back at the station, focusing on the case, trying to think of a possible reason as to why these suicides would be considered _Foul Play_. Maybe he was working too hard and began to think whatever the others told him to think. Or maybe he was too stressed over Natara leaving that he would believe anything to get her back.

So, instead of solving the case, Mal spent a majority of his time mapping out where Natara could be and if she was just visiting her parents or if she was actually imprisoned.

"Maybe she...Maybe she's actually gone," Mal concluded. "Either I ticked her off and she left...Or she was murdered." Mal slammed his fist on his desk and looked at the map in front of him. Several locations had been crossed out, making all of this too hard on Mal.

"She said the area she was being held captive, if she's still alive, is rather unusual. Then why am I getting a feeling that all these houses and mansions on this ledge over looking the ocean, are not the solution."

Mal was talking to himself, since he had asked Kai to take Niko on a small walk. Mal glared at the map again and again...Not focusing on what mattered at the moment; the Game.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey again! So, I got some devastating news that's affecting me right now.**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-But I Have Promises To Keep**  
><strong>Dang it! Haha! I lost THE GAME too. Hehe! And thanks for your kind words! I really love getting reviews from you. :D<strong>

**-mozzi-girl**  
><strong>Hiya! :D And I totally agree. Mal needs to stop acting like a baby and turn into Superman already. :) Thanks for the review!<strong>

**Alright, so a lot of you guys know who Plastic Killer/Fork is. In a summary, he's my best friend. Well, today...he didn't show up for school. This is unusual because he has the immune system like a horse! :) So, when his sister came running up to us, I was expecting a pleasant hello. Instead, I got, "Jacob's in the hospital."**

**Before you go, "Aw, I'm sorry for your loss," JACOB IS NOT DEAD! Okay, one Jacob I know is passed, but this one, my best friend, is still alive. Here's what I've heard is going on; Jacob's appendix burst, he was gall bladder stone...thingys, or both. But I can assure you, he's alright from what we know. But seriously, if I go to school on Monday and hear that Jacob...Died? I am going to be really depressed...Like, more than normal depressed. I'll try to keep you guys updated on him, since he is an inspiration for my story, and my closest guy friend.**

**And, you all know Orange Tie by now, I suppose. :) Well, I might not likelikelike him as much as I thought, but I still want to be friends with him. So, I pulled out my iPod and turned on my Life Game, a game that he adores, and said, "Hey! Wanna play Life with me and my friend?"**

**His reply: "Of course!"**

**And believe me, he is super fun to play Life with, especially if his brother joins in and my Miguel actor joins in to. Hehe, I share some fond memories of Life with them...**

**And since it's on my mind, I want to tell you about a game we played together. It was me, my friend Danielle, Orange Tie, his brother, and 'Miguel'. Already, I was having a good time. We learned that a business man can become a millionaire within one turn, that the boys we were playing against did not want to get married yet, (so they put their wives in the 'trunk' and apparently, Orange Tie's brother's wife had their daughter in the trunk, which baffled Miguel!) And to top it all off, Orange Tie was the one handing out the spouses, giving the men blue guys and the girls pink guys. While we were laughing hysterically and getting yelled at by our teacher, Orange Tie's wife disappeared, I fell out of my car and got run over by the same car, and Miguel made another million dollars. (We found Orange Tie's wife in a pond...). I know this probably doesn't make you laugh at all, but it was one of those experiences where you needed to be there to laugh as hard as we did.**

**Let's see...Anything else to say? Oh! I put up a new Sims Video if you haven't checked it out yet! It's for A BIT OF A NERD! :D (Love Story Meets Viva La Vida-Cause of Death Edition by Skyrules177) **

**And, you guys were killing me today! I opened up my inbox...BOOM, about 10 messages all about Fan-Fiction. Some were directed towards Boot Camp, and as I read those reviews, more kept piling up and I was getting a little frustrated because I couldn't keep up. Yeah, I know I only have four reviews...But really! I kept getting review after review. You guys make my day! :D**

**Thank you, and enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>It felt as if a year passed before Mal was shaken awake by Amy. "Mal?" she asked. "You...You okay?"<p>

Mal blinked and slowly sat up, unsure of how to answer. No, he was not okay, but _they _couldn't know that.

"Yeah," he replied dully. "I'm just taking too much time on work and not enough time on naps."

"Maybe you should go home earlier, tonight," Amy suggested. "I mean, you're right on being over-worked."

For once, Mal didn't argue. He was tired, worried, and really wanted some time alone. Work was not the place to be right now. He stood up and retrieved his jacket from the back of his chair. Niko, who had returned from his walk just minutes before, took this as a sign to stand up. Though Niko didn't do much running and tackling, Mal still needed him by his side at almost every minute of the day. He was the only one he could talk to about Natara.

"You're right. I guess I've just been..."

"Excited about the baby?" Amy asked with a smile. Mal cringed slightly, but put on a fake smile.

"Yeah...Excited..."

"Mal, is something..."

Mal walked past her quickly and called over his shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow, Amy!"

Amy sighed and shook her head. Instantly, she strolled down into the crime lab where Kai was focusing on a particular slide in a microscope.

"Kai, I think something is wrong with Mal," she said and Kai shrugged.

"They've got a baby on the way. If I were Mal, I would be losing sleep too...Wait...You aren't pregnant, are you, Ames?"

"Kai! I am not pregnant...But that's not what I meant. Mal's been locked up in his office for hours at end. He's been investigating crime scenes by himself, and we haven't heard word from Natara all week. By now, she would have at least come in to give Mal lunch or something."

Kai sighed and stepped away from the microscope. "We have to remember that Natara is going to have the baby at any day now. Maybe Mal doesn't want her on her feet."

"But that doesn't explain why he's always alone," Amy called out. "I'm seriously worried about him, Kai. What if...What if Natara miscarried?"

Kai frowned in thought. "You know...It is possible...But as much fun as it is spying on the Fallon Family, you've got to realize that their business, whether Natara is just lying on her butt all day or miscarried their second child, does not involve us."

"Well, you're a male, Kai. Honestly, I don't think you would understand...At all."

Kai scoffed and faced Amy. "Hey, I care about Mal and Natara as much as everyone else does. And just because Natara is mainly the issue here doesn't mean that I have to be a woman to know what she's going through."

"Oh really now? And you suddenly know what child-birth feels like? You suddenly think you're a woman expert?"

"Well...I am dating you...SFPD's hottest data analyst in the history of Data Analysts."

Amy smiled and sighed. "Kai, stop trying to change the subject. I just want to know what's going on."

"I do to. But listen...They're obviously going through a hard time right now. We cannot interfere unless Mal involves us. Alright?"

Amy sighed and nodded. "Alright. Oh, and thanks for the compliment."

"No problem, Babe!"

-C.O.D-

Instead of going home like planned, Mal went straight to the Mansingh's. He needed to at least see Daniel again.

"Mal!" Anita greeted with a smile. She had grown to like Mal over the years; Raj especially. When Natara and Mal were first married, he took Mal on a hunting trip, something Raj rarely did with any of Neha's selected boyfriends. "What a delightful surprise! Where's Natara? Is she..."

"She's at home, Mrs. Mansingh. She's really tired and ready to stop being pregnant."

Anita smiled. "It seems only right."

"Daddy!" Daniel called and ran straight up to Mal, who welcomed him in his arms.

"Hey buddy!" Mal laughed, now standing up with Daniel in his arms. "Are you being good for Grandma and Grandpa?"

"He's an angel," Anita informed proudly. "Also helpful. He's helped Raj clean out the basement, something both Neha and Natara refused to do."

"Yeah," Daniel confirmed. "It was fun. Am I going home now?"

Mal sighed. "I'm afraid not. Mommy still needs the house to be quiet for a bit longer. Hopefully, next week, we can all reunite."

"Reunite?" Daniel asked and Mal chuckled.

"Come back home. Mrs. Mansingh, is it alright if I let Niko out?"

Anita nodded. "Sure. Oh, Neha is in the kitchen with her latest boyfriend. She wanted you to meet him, and I want you to make sure he's not a trouble maker."

"No problem," Mal said, and looked at Daniel. "Want to play with Niko?"

"Yeah!"

-C.O.D-

After Niko was tackling Daniel playfully, Mal walked into the kitchen, Anita following closely behind. When Neha saw her brother-in-law, she stood up and smiled.

"Mal!" she called and greeted him with a friendly hug.

"Hey Neha," Mal responded, giving her a weak hug back. The temptation of telling them about Natara was overwhelming, but not impossible to ignore.

"Carlos, this is my brother-in-law, Mal Fallon. Natara is his wife," Neha stated and a man stood up. He looked slightly older than Neha, with a strong build, tan skin, and dark hair and eyes. None-the-less, he looked rather friendly.

"Hey, you're the police departments captain," he said, reaching over to shake Mal's hand. He took it and Carlos squeezed his hand in close to a death-grip. Mal fought back, however and saw Carlos wince. "And tough too! Keep your gun holstered around me, alright?"

"No problem," Mal said with a smirk, "as long as you don't break my sister-in-law's heart."

Neha giggled and Carlos chuckled. "I like this man. Hey, is that your son who is staying here? He's a cute kid. He says he refuses to talk to me because I'm a stranger to him."

"Natara taught him well," Mal added.

"Anyway, Mal, how's Nat? Is she holding up alright?" Neha asked and Mal shrugged.

"Well, at eight months, you would think she would finally flip and call it quits, but she's holding up pretty strong."

Mal reconnected with Neha and Anita. Daniel came in, covered in dirt, much to Anita's displeasure, and an unusually clean Niko followed behind. Carlos laughed when he saw this and Neha giggled.

When Mal had to leave, due to time, Daniel didn't want him to go. Mal sighed at his son's sadness and knelt to his height. "Daniel, how about this...Until the baby comes, why don't I visit every night when I can. I have a really hard project at work right now, but I'll try to visit, alright?"

"I just want to go home, now," Daniel sighed. "I miss my old bed, blankets..."

Mal bit his lower lip and then smiled. "Why don't I bring something from home to you tomorrow? Would that be okay? It'll be awhile before the baby comes, so I'll try to do anything to make you happy."

Daniel sighed and then nodded. "I guess that works. Thanks Daddy. I love you!"

Mal chuckled and pulled Daniel into a tight hug. _I still have my son, _he thought. _He is my little light of hope right now. _"I love you too," Mal responded.

When Mal arrived at his small, quite, lonely home, he wished he stayed at the Mansinghs. Everyone was so happy...But they were unsuspecting. He checked the house to see if there was a note anywhere from the Gamer Master. When one didn't show up, he went straight to bed, ignoring the rest of the world around him.

-C.O.D-

**You Are Now Celest Taylor**

You can't take it anymore! You've hesitated on this move for far too long, something your basic instincts have never told you to do. You open your phone and dial the number you know so well. About five minutes after you dial the number, a call comes through.

"Hello, this Lily," you introduce in a kind matter.

"Hello, Lily. I'm Kendall," the voice on the other end replies.

"So, I'm guessing you have a problem..." you mutter and Kendall replies with only a sigh. "Well, Kendall, I've found that the best method for solving problems is talking to someone in person about it. Do you think you can meet me at the wharf in San Francisco tomorrow night?"

"I...I guess," Kendall replies and then hangs up. Although you're confused, you smile. Finally, you will be 'fed' again. And the Gamer Master cannot stop you this time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Before I say anything, I want you to know that I am going to try to work on all of my stories today. :)**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-SVUProductions**  
><strong>No worries! It's always nice to hear from you! Thanks for the review!<strong>

**-But I Have Promises To Keep**  
><strong>Ooh! Sweet! Let's see if I can actually make it into the favorites. And I agree with you on the fluff. As much as I love the Maltara pairing...I honestly don't want it to happen too suddenly. Like in the game, I'm only on Chapter 2, (Chapter 3 tomorrow...YAY!) I do not want Maltara to happen just yet. They still need to tie up some loose ends and most definitely, get Oscar out of the picture before they can actually do anything. And thanks for the comment on my vid. Honestly, I don't care too much for the comments. I just care about if someone actually sees it. And since this was a dedication vid, I wanted that one person to actually see it. And trust me, I am working rather hard on yours. I know what I want to do for it, but I need to write down the 'script' and actually make ANOTHER Cause of Death Family, (by now, I probably have ten Maltara couples, and three SFPD's. :) ) I'll try to see if I can get some of it done today, since I'm not doing anything at all...:D Thanks for the consideration for Plastic Killer too! I've been really...Off since he went to the hospital. And really? During church? That's just too crazy. But I guess crazy things happen at church all the time. :D Thanks for the review!<strong>

**-mozzi-girl**  
><strong>A lot of people seem to like Daniel! :D And as for Neha's boyfriend, you'll have to read on to see what he actually is, not that I'm giving away hints or anything. :) Thanks for the review! They always make my day!<strong>

**-maltararox21**  
><strong>Oh my gosh! You know how much your review made me giggle! A lot! Anyways, I agree with you, Mal needs to stop whining and get off his butt and save Natara! Ooh, and I love the GameKeeper so much better than the Gamer Master. :D And I'll see if I can get another letter from him. Also, I just had to update after I saw your review. :D It makes me smile to know people actually like what I write! Thanks for the awesome review!<strong>

**Alright everyone, so, besides trying to work on stories today (mostly because I want to get the review alerts out of my inbox. Believe me, I love them. But I keep them so I can reply and they're getting in the way. :) ) That's mainly it. Still no word on Plastic Killer, but I think he's alright. He might not be at school, but you know, as long as he's still breathing, I'm okay with it. After all, the dude is my best friend. :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews! They're making me smile, something I need at the moment. And believe it or not, they don't make me feel like trash. Believe me, some people have been treating me wrongly at school this past week, not as bad as weeks previous, but it's still degrading. Plus, I've been feeling out of it and a little sick. So, seeing a review, short or long, just makes my day because you actually read my story, something a lot of people at school do not do. ;)**

**Thanks again! You guys are amazing! And if you have any stories out, tell me! I skim over the board and sometimes miss stories. :D I really need something to read, and my teacher never said Fan-Fictions were against the reading thing our school is doing. :D **

* * *

><p>The next morning, a knocking at the door woke Mal up. He turned to tell Natara he'd get it, but stopped. Temporary memory loss took over and he wondered where Natara had gone off to. When reality settled in, he sighed heavily and shook his head. "Why would someone do this to an innocent woman," he muttered as he pulled on his robe and approached the door. It was Ken.<p>

"Yo, Mal," he said, "we found another body!"

"You're kidding," Mal sighed. "Look, I can't just leave right now..."

"Tell Natara it's urgent and get your butt into some work clothes."

"What's the big rush anyway?" Mal asked, leaning against the door-frame.

"The killer was found dead along-side the victim, a knife wound that was most likely self inflicted, in her side."

-C.O.D-

Mal was running up the street to look at the new bodies. He stopped when he saw them; a young man with a knife wound in his chest and young girl, her side torn up by the blade of the knife. Amy and Kai ran up to Mal.

"Mal, we found this note by the body!" Kai announced. "It is pretty bad."

Mal took the note from Kai and looked over it. The first word caught his name. _Mal._ "Oh, come on!" he growled and continued reading.

'_Mal,_

_'My name was Celest Taylor. I had my regrets, but my main one was killing off all of those innocent people. I was hungry for their blood between my fingers. After I killed Kendall, I saw the monster I truly was within his blood. It killed me inside. The Gamer Master doesn't know I'm doing this, but he knows that you're reading. My only advice for you, Mal, is to not give up hope about Natara's whereabouts. Yes, I've met your wife, and she's a kind lady. I was close to killing her off, but the Gamer Master is hesitant, considering his moves closely. You need to be on top of your game._

_'The reason I killed myself, was because I worked for the Suicide Hotline, raking in my victims and killing them with their preferred way of suicide. My first victim was a hanger...My second was a gunner...and my final was a stabber. My personal way was also stabbing and as you can probably see...That's what I did to end my miserable life of sin._

_'Remember my final words, Mal Fallon._

_'Sincerely with the deepest regrets and apologies,_

_'Celest Taylor.'_

Mal almost dropped the note. _What if Kai and Amy read the note? They'll know that Natara is missing._

"Mal, what is going on here?" Amy demanded, folding her arms across her chest. "Where is Natara?"

_I have to tell them, _he thought. _There's no lie that can cover up this one. But it's between life and death for Natara. Maybe if I play on Gamer's rules...I can get help._

Before Mal told Kai and Amy anything, he shouted into the sky, praying that the Gamer Master would hear. "I am taking one hint of my own!"

It was quiet for a few seconds before Amy spoke up.

"Mal what was that..." she asked, but Mal grabbed her and Kai's hand and dragged them to a secluded corner, where they were far from everyone.

"You guys cannot tell anyone what I am about to tell you. Captain's orders," he whispered.

"You have our word," Kai said, frowning, "Now what's going on?"

Mal sighed heavily. "Natara isn't at home. She hasn't been at home all week."

"Then where is she?" Amy asked soothingly, taking the hint that this was a hard topic for Mal to even think about.

"She was kidnapped. The man who kidnapped her calls himself the Gamer Master. He says that I'm playing this game called Hostage. Apparently, I have to find Natara by the end of Week 4, or something really bad will happen. I've only been through Week 1, and during this time, serial killers would randomly appear across the San Francisco area."

"Why haven't you alerted the authorities? We could find her and bring her home safely before the baby arrives," Amy said.

"No! I can't do that!" Mal exclaimed in his whisper. "I'm already taking a risk talking to you two. I wasn't supposed to get help until the start of Week 4. But he's been giving me hints, so I assumed I could get a hint of my own. If not, he'll kill Natara."

"But Mal," Kai said, "You can't search for her all by yourself! You'll get killed!"

"I'm doing this to save Natara..."

"Then Kai and I at least have to help," Amy said quietly. "Natara's our friend too."

"I'm afraid," Mal began, "I can't allow you to do that. I needed to at least tell you what was going on. You can't interfere. If I can't find Natara by Week 4, then do everything you can to save her, but not right now."

"I really want to help, Mal," Amy whispered. "More than anything. Think about it; your wife is in danger, and she's nearly nine months pregnant. The baby could arrive any day, and you're still searching for her."

"Yeah!" Kai agreed, "And if I know anything about games, is that there is always a way to _cheat_. But to cheat, you need to do it secretively."

"He sees my every action, though," Mal muttered.

Amy looked around the area and smiled. "And I know why. Let's head back to the station. We're just about to trick the Master of his own game."


	12. Chapter 12

**Yes, yes, another short chapter. Please do not kill me! My friend and I have just been...Roleplaying a lot lately. NOT THE BAD KIND OF ROLEPLAY! The fun kind. We also got in a little legal trouble...But it's all cool. :) So yeah, while we're roleplaying that, I have been neglecting everything.**

**However, my dad told me I had to give up my laptop tonight for my mom, so that's what I'm going to be doing, so I decided to type up another chapter and get some review emails out of my inbox. NOT THAT I DON'T LIKE THEM! I just need more inbox room! :D (Seriously, I got maybe 15 reviews within one day. That is crazy!) Anyways, let's get some replies out of the way! I need to tell you all something!**

**REVIEW REPLIES: **

**-Things In Ink**  
><strong>Hello! :D And I'm glad to hear that you're confused. Send me a message if things ever get too confusing and I'll be happy to clarify! :D Or if you just want to talk, I'd love to just talk. And Plastic Fork...He's back at school and so adorable. He never stops at trying to make me laugh...Or viciously slam my hand into the desks...But I still love the kid. :D Thanks for the consideration and review! :D<strong>

**-mozzi-girl**  
><strong>The Beast! Nice to hear from you! And I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the review! :D<strong>

**-SVUProductions**  
><strong>Suspense indeed! Thanks for the review!<strong>

**-But I Have Promises To Keep**  
><strong>Yeah, I was starting to get attached to Celest...Man, I feel bad about killing her off. Thanks for the review though! They always make me smile!<strong>

**Alright, let me just sum things up with today was a really bad day again. I've learned my lesson not to post about it on Facebook because I keep forgetting to make it so my grandma can't read my posts. Some of you know the vibe between my grandma and myself isn't too good. When she read that post, she wouldn't stop talking to me about it. That Sunday was not pleasant at all. So instead, I wrote some poetry. Odd, I know, since I despise poetry, but by the end of last period, I didn't feel like strangling anyone anymore. (In fact, I snapped at Plastic Fork today and I felt really bad about it. I was just upset at all of my friends, mainly at the movie production. I haven't been able to sleep normally or talk to my cast members without feeling like an idiota. **

**So, what I'm trying to say was, today was an off day and I apologize for any grammar mistakes and such. Thanks! And have a good rest of the week and next week!**

* * *

><p>At the station, Amy brought Mal and Kai into the Security Camera Room. Dispatch looked up curiously.<p>

"Julie," Amy said, "can you turn off all security cameras in the city?"

"I could," Julie, a dispatcher who had been involved with the SFPD for over twenty years, replied. "But I don't think that's a good idea."

"Listen to Amy," Mal commanded and Julie shrugged. All cameras were then turned off and Amy thanked them before walking to Mal's office, the most secluded place in the whole department.

"Why did we just turn off the city's cameras?" Mal asked. "For all we know, the mayor could be getting killed."

"Calm down, Mal," Kai said, "obviously Amy is up to something."

"Thanks, Hun," Amy said with a smirk, "but I can explain it to Mal myself. You said this Gamer dude can see your every move. Well, think about it. Last month we set up cameras throughout the whole city as a safety precaution. This gamer guy must be pretty smart and hacked into the system."

"Dang," Mal muttered. "But here's the problem, this guy will find out that we've taken a cheat, something he is highly against. If we cheat, he kills Natara and the baby. I can't let that happen!"

"Which is why I am going to send a report to the news station asking if they could announce that the cameras had been taken down in order for repairs. No questions asked."

"Amy, you are brilliant," Mal said, smiling.

"That's why I'm dating her!" Kai announced proudly and Mal raised an eyebrow.

"Now you two have got to remember, this remains our little secret. Kai, if you tell anyone, I will not hesitate to shoot, alright?"

"You got it!" Kai said and smiled cheerfully, something Mal had never fully understood.

That night, Mal had decided to head straight home, finding a letter on his doorstep. He smiled slightly as he picked it up and read it.

_'Captain Fallon,_

_'This concludes the first round of our game. You played well. In fact, you've caused one of my players to commit suicide, one of her ultimate fears. I am impressed. Now, the problem is, I have experienced a minor set-back, so I am taking a week off your game. It's only fair, correct? You mess with my game, and I set up new rules for you to follow._

_However, since this round is over, I decided to let our little Hostage here talk to you. She has been advised not to give away any information as to her whereabouts.'_

Mal was panicked when he read the last line of the first paragraph. _He knew..._ However, when the script changed into Natara's, he felt relief.

_**'Mal, he's not a threat! Please don't beat yourself up over this! I need you to keep focused, that's all you need to beat his game. I have so much trust in you right now. Please take care of Daniel and make sure he knows I love him to death. Mal Fallon, I love you with all my heart. Don't worry about me or the baby just yet. I love you! -Natara.'**_

_'She's nice company, you know; always talking about how Captain of the SFPD will come and kick my butt. I can see why you like her, Mal.'_

And that's how the letter ended. Mal tried to look for more, but it was no use. The gamer knew more than he needed to know. This was not good...


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! Here it is, like I promised, Chapter 13 of Hostage!**

**REVIEW REPLY:**

**-But I Have Promises to Keep**  
><strong>Thanks for the review. (By the way, I'm reading your story, The Eternal Night, and I'm loving it. Good work!<strong>

**So, just to update, it's been a depressing week with some ups and downs. Jacob Randall, the boy who died, was mentioned several times and just the realization that he's gone is just...Settling in. **

**Friday was a better day! It started out kind of depressing when news that the student's favorite Special Ed Helper had quit. She made us treats every Friday. :) Once news of this settled in, a lot of people, including the guys, started crying. I admit, I wasn't crying, I was more like, "Well, that's sad." But I didn't say anything because the last girl who said that had her locker trashed. So, I kept quiet. When school actually started, because this all happened before in early morning math, my teacher stood up and sighed. "As some of you know, (Blah Blah Blah) is no longer working at this school. Now, I know it all seems bad and you've been hearing rumors, so I decided to call her. We talked and she told me one thing and she wanted me to share it with you; April Fools." Oooh! That was awesome! :D I was laughing hysterically because I knew it was a joke from the beginning. Our school turns into a battlefield in April with pranks going off like crazy! That prank was the second one that made our class cry. **

**The first one was when I was in second grade and my principal came in and looked kind of terrified. She announced that our water fountains had been contaminated and that we all needed to get shots. Being a little second grader, I was horrified of needles. However, I didn't cry. One girl did burst out crying and our substitute teacher, which was one of the student's mom, held her in a hug. It was super scary and I was shaking. I was then called out to go get my 'shot' and right as I stepped out, my principal handed me a packet of those fun-sized M&M's and said with a grin, "April Fools!" I love my principal.**

**She retold this story several times over the years and everyone in my current class who didn't experience this laughed at our 'foolishness'. In conclusion, I love/hate/am terrified of April Fools. :)**

**Anyway, continuing on with Friday; after the joke settled in, everyone was so mad! I was still laughing at this point. The people who cried cornered the Special Ed Helper and gave her a piece of their mind. Around two hours later, during a very fun art class, she came in with boxes of doughnuts and said really loud, "I'M SORRY!" And left us. Now, our class is planning a prank to get her back. :) Because when you mess with Eighth Grade...Ooh, that's not a good idea at all. :D**

**Art was pretty fun too. Orange Tie and I had a little water war and Plastic Killer joined as well. Soon, the very mature, very dignified Eighth Graders were in the science lab, whacking people with wet brushes, painting glue on their hands (to peel it off later, of course) and splashing each other with water. :) **

**And Friday continued with a fun activity at the end of the day, and around 7:30 that night...My friend, my mom and my friend's mom gathered in a car and went to see Hunger Games. It was awesome. :) **

**So there's my Friday for you. How have you guys been? Anything exciting happen that you would like to share? :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>Barely able to sleep that night, Mal took Niko to the park. He watched as his dog played happily in the rolling hills, fetching objects that Mal threw out of anger and bringing it back so Mal could throw it again. Around three in the morning, Mal was exhausted. He laid on his back in the mildly wet grass and Niko sat by him.<p>

"What do I do, Niko?" he asked. "Everything is falling apart."

Niko gently nuzzled Mal's cheek, seeing that his master was depressed beyond measure. Mal scratched Niko behind his ears and sighed.

"Niko...I love her..."

Niko nodded slightly. "And I never thought I would be fighting this hard to win her freedom," he continued. "I never thought...I never thought at all, that's the problem. On our wedding day...I had forgotten about the dangers of the world. When Daniel was born, I stopped carrying a knife with me at all times. Let's face it, Niko...I'm turning into a big ol' softie."

A low chuckle boomed from above him and Mal blinked looking upwards. "I thought I would find you here, Mal," Ken Greene replied and took a seat next to his friend. "Why are you moping?"

Mal sat up cautiously. "I can't tell you..."

"Having problems with Natara?"

Mal thought about this. "Yes, and no."

"Yes and no...Come on, Mal. You gotta have a better answer than that. What did she do; cheat?"

Mal found this intimidating. "No, Natara would never cheat on me," he growled. "And I would never cheat on her."

"Then why are you so depressed?"

"Who said I was depressed?"

Ken threw his head back and sighed. "Mal, you're lying in a park, on wet grass, at three in the morning, talking to your dog. Do I need to point out more things, or are you good?"

"Why are you in the park at three in the morning, then?"

Ken chuckled. "You assigned me to night-shift, Captain. I saw your car and thought you were stashing a body."

"Really?"

"Nah...I know you would stash a body somewhere nicer than the city park."

Mal threw himself back down into his previous, lying position. "I'm guessing you're not going to leave me to whine until I tell you what's the big deal..."

"Natara's rubbing off on you, isn't she." Ken replied with a smirk.

Mal looked around, scanning the deserted area for any dark figures. When none proved to be present, Mal continued talking.

"Natara's been kidnapped," he whispered.

Ken's smile disappeared. "Wait...What?" he asked. "You can't be serious, Man. Are you lying to me?"

"No, Ken, I'm not. It happened a couple weeks ago. I've been trying to find her since. Those serial killers that were coming...That was all part of the kidnapper's plan to kill me off. But I succeeded and now I have to find him before Natara has the baby. He's only given me four weeks, one including the wave of serial killers. But I had Amy take down all of the city's security cameras so he wouldn't know I've been talking to you guys about it."

Ken shook his head. "Come on, Mal! Natara's off somewhere, being near nine months in, and your lying in a park! You gotta get back up, dust off your badge and your gun, and get moving!"

"But the problem, Ken, is when I took down the security cameras, he shortened my 'game' to three weeks. I have two weeks to find Natara, and I'm guessing since both of us-the kidnapper and I-aren't playing but the rules anymore, I can get help." Mal shook his head. "What happens if I cannot find Nat in time? What will I tell Daniel? What will I tell her parents?"

"You won't tell them anything," Ken growled and he pulled Mal onto his feet. "Because we are going to find Natara before this psycho kills her. Understand me?"

Mal nodded shortly. "Yes, Sir."

Ken chuckled slightly. "Alright then...We have some work to do, Partner."

-C.O.D-C.O.D

Back at the station, Mal, Niko and Ken were in the crime lab, watching Amy as she typed in some data. Kai had the notes Mal received and was performing scans to see if anyone's handwriting in their database matched.

"Well?" Mal asked anxiously.

"Hold on, Mal," Amy replied, "this stuff isn't as easy as it looks. I'm almost done though."

"And this handwriting is very unique," Kai added. "Kinda looks like this one guy's writing that I knew in high school. Then again, he was right-handed. Our kidnapper is a lefty."

"A lefty," Ken said, looking up with confusion. "How on earth..."

"Just by the way the letters slant. And Mal, isn't Natara right-handed?" Mal nodded in reply. "Look at the comparison between Natara and the kidnapper's writing. Her slant is to right, while the other is to the left."

Ken shook his head. "That doesn't make the slightest sense, but alright. How about you, Amy? Got any details on our past serial killers?"

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, the killers each had a significant purpose. Look at our first one, for instance; Mark Rock. He killed with guitars. The second, the creepy Happy Clown. Then, there's Celest. She ran a suicide hotline and took control of her male victims and killed them herself with the victims preferred weapon of suicide."

"Each had a psychological disorder, whether it be suicide, or just rejection. I'm guessing our kidnapper was a counselor," Kai added.

"A high school counselor, to be exact," Amy said with a nod. "Happy, a meth clown, was a former student and peer of Celest and Mark. Kinda weird, isn't it, how all at once, all of these crimes connect."

Mal's eyes widened with realization. "Genevieve Collins," he growled.

"Pardon?" Amy asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"When Natara first wrote to me, she told me to remember all of our past cases...This man is a copy-cat. He gathers people with psychological disorders and trains them, telling them it's alright to kill. And if he is trying to copy-cat her work..."

Ken's face lit up, "The he must be in a nicer residence, hidden, like Genevieve's was!"

"It all fits," Mal said and he felt hope. They might actually win Natara back by the end of the week.

"Great! I'll look up some fancy residences and Amy will look for the counselor," Kai said and he laughed victoriously. "Team SFPD is winning again!"

Mal actually smiled at this because he agreed more than anything else.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone. So, I realized that my assistance in writing is a good movie. I recently watched Hairspray and I decided to write more. It's actually one o'clock in the morning right now, so please, forgive any grammatical errors. I tried the best I could. :)**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-maltararox21**  
><strong>Thanks for the review. It means a lot to me. Really. :D<strong>

**-foreverdreamingforthefuture**  
><strong>Yes! We shall celebrate at once. :D Thanks for the review!<strong>

**-The Sarcastic Polar Bear**  
><strong>I<strong>  
><strong>Totally<strong>  
><strong>Agree! :D Thanks for the review!<strong>

**-But I Have Promises To Keep**  
><strong>I know, right! Dang, I didn't really like Ken that much, but really...Why did they kill him off? And seriously, Amy has had trouble with a lot of boys and killing off Ken...Holy. Crap. This is going to go downhill for her real fast. ((Oh, and btw, I got half of the Fix You video done. :) It looks amazing, in my unprofessional opinion. :) ))<strong>

**So, that's it for review replies. :)**

**I'm planning on one last chapter to conclude this story. I might either post it in a couple of hours...Or tomorrow. And since tomorrow, I'll be home ALL day, I might work on my other stories and more Sims Videos. :) Or I'll procrastinate and just sit outside with my mutt. :) Either way, you guys are getting the end of this story tomorrow! :D ((And sorry, there will be no Threequel. I mean, I still have to work on the Tale of Three Princesses sequel. (Which might not happen for a while, or not at all.) ))**

**Oh! And before I forget, this chapter is dedicated to my best friend, Plastic Fork/Killer! His real name, as some of you know, is Jacob (Jake) and after we read this one Russian story, he said he wanted to name his kid Astafy. And since he is constantly out to kill me...What better than to make a serial killer/kidnapper modeled after him :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The wonderful news arrived early that afternoon. "We got it!" Amy cried as she burst into Mal's office, causing Niko to bark viciously. Mal calmed his dog down before running to Amy.<p>

"Where?" he asked.

"Jake Astafy, former counselor at the Akita Heights Academy. He was fired because of some abuse towards his 'patients'. According to files, he has 'tutored' all of our killers. He lives in Pacific Heights, where Eric's lair is. He is a few houses away. Mal...We won!"

Mal smiled and did what he could only do at that moment. He hugged Amy tightly. "Ames, this is awesome! You're totally getting a raise for this one!"

"And don't forget me," Kai said as he entered the room, "and Ken. I got the address for you, Captain. Anything else?"

"Only that you guys are the best tech team in all of San Francisco!" Mal said as Kai handed him a slip of paper. He turned towards Niko. "Come on, Buddy; we gotta save the love of my life."

"Not so fast, Captain," Amy interrupted. "This guy may seem weak, having all of his...Children fight for him, but if he's copy-catting Genevieve..."

"I know the risks, Amy," Mal replied with a nod.

"Well, then the least we can do is send back-up," Kai said and Mal shook his head.

"No," he said, "not now. Bringing Niko is already a threat to Astafy. Bringing the whole station...Natara would be dead in under a minute. Niko and I will go to Pacific Heights and try to get in. If all else fails, I'll keep connected, alright?"

"I'm just worried about your knee," Amy replied quietly. "What if he figures out that is your physical weak point? Besides, this morning, you were complaining of severe pain..."

"Which passes after an hour or so," Mal informed. When he saw the unsure emotion on Amy's face, he sighed and put an arm around her shoulders.

"If he does find my weak point physically...It won't matter. Only my emotional weak point will get me killed. Besides, we've come so far; I'm not going to let Astafy win."

Amy smiled with relief. "Glad to see the old Mal is coming back."

Mal nodded. "Same. Now, get into the crime lab and make sure things run smoothly. Have your phone on you at all times."

"Aye, Aye, Captain!" Kai called and he and Amy ran out of the office.

After a few things were settled, Mal drove out, his heart skipping beats every time he thought of Natara's freedom.

"This is it, boy," Mal whispered, gripping the steering wheel. "I'll be reunited with Natara and my soon-to-be child."

Mal rambled on, explaining how happy he was and how nothing would change it. When he arrived at the house, which seemed to be secluded, his smile faded. The sudden sting of hopelessness crept into the car. After a long sigh, Mal whipped out his pistol and looked at Niko.

"Ready, boy?" he asked and Niko barked in reply, wagging his tail. "Alright, let's go."

Mal ducked out of the car and slowly walked up to the house. He jiggled the doorknob and found it odd that it wasn't locked. He pushed the door open and walked into the elaborate house. It looked like every other fancy house that Mal had ever crossed; besides the occasional bloodstains. This made Mal a bit uneasy as he stepped further into the house, controlling his breathing so it could be as silent as ever.

Mal pressed his ear against every door he came across, hoping to find some sense of noise. When one door proved to be useful, he slowly opened it. What he saw made his heart soar and fall at the same time. A woman was lying on a couch, her face contorted in pain as she gripped her bulging stomach. She breathed slowly and heavily, not noticing the slight movement of the door.

"Mal," she whispered, her voice quivered with pain. "Please...Please come..."

"Natara?" Mal asked just loud enough for her to hear. Her head lolled to one side and all the pain vanished.

"Mal?" she asked with a sincere smile. "Mal is that you?"

Mal didn't reply with simple words. Instead, he ran into the room and pulled Natara into a gentle, caring hug.

"Nat. Oh my, gosh! I've missed you so much," he said, kissing her cheek. "I...I can't believe it!"

"Neither can I," Natara replied and held him close, fearing that if she let go, she'd lose him again. "Where's Daniel?"

"He's at your parent's house," Mal replied. "There's no need to worry." Mal slowly placed his hand on her stomach and felt the baby give a swift kick. Natara twitched in pain and Mal shook his head. "Is it time?"

Natara shook her head. "Not yet, but we're getting close," she replied. He looked towards the exit and frowned slightly. "Nat, where is Astafy, the man who captured you?"

"Astafy could be anywhere," she replied. "Mal, please don't leave me."

"You won't be alone. I got Niko here to cover you," Mal replied and caressed Natara's cheek. "I'll be back soon. I promise. Try not to move as much. As soon as this is over, you're heading straight to the hospital, alright?"

"Alright," Natara replied, her voice shaking slightly with fear. Mal kissed her forehead and headed towards the exit, commanding Niko to keep Natara company and to guard her at whatever cost.

Mal crept further into the house, commencing the same routine as when he was looking for Natara. When he reached the second floor, he heard a deep chuckle erupt from a nearby room. He pushed himself against the door and listened intently on what was going on.

"I know you're there, Captain Fallon," the low chuckle responded. "You may have turned off the city's cameras...But you never managed to turn of my estate's cameras."

Mal sighed and pushed through the door. "Jake Astafy, you are under arrest for violating the law in several different ways," Mal announced boldly and the kidnapper only laughed.

"Way to keep it subtle, Captain," he growled. "Beautiful wife you've got there. She's good at keeping company."

Mal reached for his gun. "So I've heard. Surrender now and I won't be so brutal...Got it?"

Jake shrugged and stood up with his hands above his head. "You got me, Captain, fair and square, right?"

Mal furrowed his brow in confusion. "Right," he replied and Jake's face twisted in anger.

"Wrong," he hissed and he whipped out a curved blade from a sheath at his side. "You cheated, Mal Fallon. What did I warn you about cheating? You turned off the cameras so that you could converse with the other officers. That is how you found me within the second week."

"True," Mal growled, "but you cheated first. You could see every move I made. You know, if you did that in Poker, I'm sure you would have gotten shot by now."

Jake raised his knife. "I am the Gamer Master...My eye belongs in the sky where I can keep peace and throw cheaters like yourself behind bars!"

"There's one thing you forgot about me, Astafy," Mal growled and he cocked his gun. "Once you mess with my family and friends; cheating doesn't matter." Mal took the first shot, shooting at an empty space by Astafy. He dodged swiftly and swung towards Mal.

Mal jumped away from the knife's blade and kicked at Astafy's feet, knocking him to the ground. Mal threw his weight on Astafy. Unfortunately, Jake knew about Mal's physical weakness. He brought his knee up, making it connect with Mal's bad one and he gasped loudly and rolled to the side, clutching his throbbing knee.

Astafy rolled to the opposite side and jumped up. He walked over to Mal and placed his sword against his neck.

"Do you know where cheaters go, Captain Fallon?" he snarled, pressing the knife deeper into his skin, causing it to break. A thin trickle of blood streamed down his neck.

"Ah!" Mal gasped and shook his head, biting away the pain. "Yeah, they go the same place where you'll be going," Mal hissed. He shook his hand free of Jake's grasp and made his fist connect with his attacker's jaw. Astafy grunted as he fell backwards. His blade fell to the ground.

Mal shakily got to his feet, his knee searing with pain. "Hell," Mal finished and pulled out his gun. He aimed it at Astafy and placed his finger on the trigger. "Last chance to give up, Astafy."

Jake looked up at Mal. His eye twitched nervously as he scanned Mal, looking for another weakness. He couldn't find an alternative. "Go ahead," Astafy growled. "I don't care anymore. What do I have to live for?"

"You can live your life in prison," Mal hissed. "Or we can make sure the death penalty is high on your list. What is it?"

Before Jake could respond, he pulled out a miniature, concealed pistol and placed it against his head. Mal tried to stop him, but it was too late. The trigger was pulled...

BLAM!

A clear bullet wound ran right through Astafy's head. Mal didn't care too much. Instead, he pulled out his phone and dialed the all too familiar three numbers; 9-1-1.


	15. Chapter 15

**Not how I really imagined it...But I wanted to finish this story so I can move on to Haltalia, which is also nearing its end. **

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-The Sarcastic Polar Bear**  
><strong>Haha! Thanks. I am not the best with action scenes. (Which technically means I'm screwed with Legend of Caza...) But it's nice to know that you enjoyed it. Thanks for the review.<strong>

**-mozzi-girl**  
><strong>It's The Beast! :D Hey! And no worries. :) I'm glad you liked it. :D Thanks for the review.<strong>

**-But I Have Promises To Keep**  
><strong>Yeah, exactly. I mean, I honestly thought Blaise or Yeong were going to die. I was actually convinced they were. Then Boom! Ken Greene. When I first heard, I texted my CoD Obsessed friend and typed, "OMG GUESS WHAT! :( " She thought I was dying, but when I told her, we both were like...Silent. It was horrible. And then my brother suggested the idea of writing that song in honor of Ken Greene (which we finished! But we need someone who wants to sing. Before we post any of it.) Let's just say, killing Ken was the worst, yet best of EA's ideas. Thanks for the review!<strong>

**-foreverdreamingforthefuture**  
><strong>*Joins Confetti Throwing* :) And here you go, an update. :D Sorry its a little late though. It's been a rough day...With writing that is. :) Thanks for the review!<strong>

**Anyway! I've been watching my back all day today, fearing some kind of April Fools joke. Turns out, everything I heard today was all serious. And everything I heard today was shocking beyond belief. Let's start with Numero Uno. ((Or you can just skip to the story, that's cool too!)) My friend is in love with this guy from her science class and recently gathered up the courage to ask him for his number. For the past three days, they have been texting, throwing flirtatious comments around. According to her, he thought she was another girl with the same name. Now, they're silent. I'm hoping this is an April Fools trick because I don't like it when my friend is sad. :|**

**That's practically it. :) Anyway...Did you guys experience some fun April Fools Pranks? I already told you about mine, what are yours?**

**Also, I apologize for rushing this chapter. I was eager to get it over with and out of my hair. :) Who knew coming up with a name would be so frustrating. I tried to look up names meaning Miracle and the only cute one was Daniella, but since we already have a Daniel...**

**Enough of my odd ranting. Enjoy the final chapter of Hostage! ((There will be no threequel, I'm sorry.))**

* * *

><p>"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Fallon," a preppy nurse said, holding a pink bundle. "It's a girl!"<p>

Mal smiled and squeezed Natara's hand, who smiled back at him. Shortly after beating Jake Astafy, Natara went into labor. The nurse handed the small bundle to Natara, who instantly teared up. Mal smiled and gently kissed her cheek.

"She's so beautiful," Natara whispered. The baby cooed quietly, making Mal's heart melt. He had a new sense of protection come over him. Almost instantly, he felt bad for her future boyfriends.

"Do you two have a name, yet?" the nurse asked patiently. Mal looked at Natara.

"We fight bad guys all the time and do what seems to be impossible for most people," Mal said and he smiled slightly. "And yet, we're having too much trouble with a baby name."

Natara laughed quietly. "Well, what name would suit a miracle baby?" she asked and looked back down at her daughter.

Mal thought this through. He wasn't much help when it came to baby names. It came to him faster than he would have expected.

"What about Kenna," he said. "It means beautiful."

Natara thought about the name and then smiled. "Well, Kenna Fallon has a nice ring to it," she complimented and looked down at 'Kenna'. "I like it, Mal. Good thinking."

Mal chuckled. "I guess looking at all those baby names finally paid off."

The nurse smiled. "What a beautiful name. And will you have a middle name?"

Mal looked at Natara who shrugged. "Well...I always thought Angela was a pretty name," Natara said and Mal felt his smile grow. "Kenna Angela Fallon," Natara continued.

"I like it," Mal said and nodded towards the nurse. She smiled and exited the room.

About a minute later, Ken, Amy, Kai, Anita, Neha, Maria and Daniel pushed themselves into the room. Neha squealed when she saw Kenna and instantly asked to hold her. Daniel jumped into Mal's arms and hugged him around his neck. Maria and Amy complimented Natara and began a stream of girl-talk that, eventually, Anita joined. Mal stood up, Daniel still in his arms, and he strolled over to Kai and Ken.

"Hey Man," Ken greeted and shook Mal's free hand. "Congrats!"

Mal smiled. "Thanks guys. And I really mean it this time. Not last time when I almost threw that syringe at Kai."

Kai laughed at this memory. "Yeah...I remember that really good lookin' nurse."

Ken rolled his eyes and looked over at Natara. "Glad she's safe," he added.

"Yeah," Mal sighed. "Thank you...Both of you. Gosh...It's been a hard two weeks."

"I understand," Ken replied, patting Mal's back. "Good luck when the baby comes home."

"Speaking of..." Mal began and he pulled Ken aside. "I'm going to take a leave until Natara gets a little more...Stable, if you know what I mean," Mal explained. "It could be awhile before I come back. Do you think you can take over until I do come back?"

"Of course," Ken agreed. "You both need it."

Mal smiled sincerely. "Thank you so much, Ken. You're the best."

Ken chuckled. "Yeah, I know."

When things died down a bit, Anita, Neha, Maria and Amy left, wishing the family the best. Kai left soon after, followed by Ken. When it was just Mal, Natara, Kenna, and Daniel, a nurse walked in,

"Excuse me, Mr. Fallon, but visiting hours are almost up," she said with a kind smile. "And don't worry. We'll take good care of her."

Mal nodded and turned towards Natara, gripping her hand. "It's all over now, Nat," he assured. "Everything is alright. Daniel and I'll come back early tomorrow morning."

Natara nodded. "Al-alright. I love you, Mal."

Mal smiled and kissed her softly. "I love you too." Mal looked down at Kenna in her arms and smiled. "Wow, Nat. We make beautiful kids."

This caused her to giggle slightly as Daniel said his 'I-Love-You's'. Before Mal left, Natara called out to him.

"Mal...Don't leave."

"Nat, I have to. I'll be here tomorrow though."

Natara, for the first time, actually looked terrified since the incident. "Mal..."

Mal sighed and looked down at Daniel, who held his hand tightly. "Stay here for a second, alright?" he commanded and his son nodded. Mal then turned to walk towards Natara and knelt by her bedside.

"Mal, I don't want you to leave me again," she whispered, her voice quivered. Mal smiled gently and took her hand once more.

"Nat...I will never leave you unprotected again. These doctors will be able to take care of you and prevent any harm from effecting you and Kenna. Trust me on this, alright?"

They looked at each other, analyzing each expression. Natara sighed and nodded. "Alright. But come no later than 10 o'clock."

Mal smiled and brought her hand to his lips. "For sure," he whispered and stood up again. "We'll see you tomorrow, Natara."

"Good night, Mal," Natara called.

Mal walked out of the room and Daniel looked up at him. "Daddy...Is Mommy going to be okay?"

"While she's under my watch," Mal said, and looked down at Daniel. "Of course. Now...Why don't we go get some ice cream. Mommy doesn't have to know."

Daniel smiled. "You're the greatest Daddy in the world!"

Mal chuckled and lifted him up, placing him on his shoulders. "Yeah," Mal replied, "I am the greatest Daddy."


End file.
